


A stallion must first be broken before it can reach its potential.

by 3DBABE1999



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Captain Nechama Rabin - Freeform, Captain Stephen Garrovik - Freeform, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Domestic Violence, Flogging, Forced Body Horror, Forced Body Modifications and Alterations, Forced Bonding, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Marriage, Forced Mpreg, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Gang Rape, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Major Character Death is pretty much Canon stuff from AOS Series and TOS Series, Mind Rape, Non-Consensual BDSM Elements, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Collaring, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual/Forced Submission, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Child Molestation and Rape, Past Child Neglect, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Physical Abuse, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Tarsus IV, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Whipping, hurt not a lot of comfort to start off with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DBABE1999/pseuds/3DBABE1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is inspired by: "The sun will rise." by vampiric_mcd<br/>LINK: http://archiveofourown.org/works/108163</p><p>Set in The AOS Universe, instead of defeating Nero in time to save Earth, Earth is destroyed just like Vulcan was, leaving both Humans and Vulcans on the Endangered Species List.. Vulcans think that it only logical for their two species/races to combine and repopulate.. Even if that means taking the humans and impregnating them by force.. Male Pregnancies can be ensured through surgical means if the Vulcan that chooses them desires to choose that method of reproduction.. Spock is given control of The Enterprise and first pick of the humans on board to breed with... He has a slightly personal vendetta against James Kirk and he decides to take it out on Kirk's hide as harshly and as humiliating as possible while forcing Kirk to become pregnant with his offspring.. Kirk is a Stallion that needs to be broken to reach its potential.. And Spock will see that Kirk reaches his potential.. That potential just happens to be a potential that poor James Tiberius Kirk never wanted to aim for reaching...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The sun will rise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/108163) by [vampiric_mcd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiric_mcd/pseuds/vampiric_mcd). 



> Please read and heed the WARNINGS in the Tags!!!
> 
> Additional Warnings: I'm gonna give this a Blanket WARNING for anything and/or everything that could possibly be considered as Triggering and/or Offensive and/or Upsetting in any and/or every possible way..
> 
> There will be A LOT of DARK and TWISTED content.. Please be adequately cautious as you go to read this and please do not say I didn't give adequate warnings..
> 
> I plan to make this fic hurt as much as possible..
> 
> Jim will go through some really terrifying, degrading, humiliating and dehumanizing things in this.. And so far I have no idea whether or not it'll have anything even resembling a Happy Ending..
> 
> This story is inspired by: "The sun will rise." by vampiric_mcd 
> 
> LINK: http://archiveofourown.org/works/108163
> 
> But it is meant to be SO MUCH DARKER than the story that inspired it...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is inspired by: "The sun will rise." by vampiric_mcd  
> LINK: http://archiveofourown.org/works/108163
> 
> Set in The AOS Universe, instead of defeating Nero in time to save Earth, Earth is destroyed just like Vulcan was, leaving both Humans and Vulcans on the Endangered Species List.. Vulcans think that it only logical for their two species/races to combine and repopulate.. Even if that means taking the humans and impregnating them by force.. Male Pregnancies can be ensured through surgical means if the Vulcan that chooses them desires to choose that method of reproduction.. Spock is given control of The Enterprise and first pick of the humans on board to breed with... He has a slightly personal vendetta against James Kirk and he decides to take it out on Kirk's hide as harshly and as humiliating as possible while forcing Kirk to become pregnant with his offspring.. Kirk is a Stallion that needs to be broken to reach its potential.. And Spock will see that Kirk reaches his potential.. That potential just happens to be a potential that poor James Tiberius Kirk never wanted to aim for reaching...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by The sun will rise by vampiric_mcd.  
> Please read and heed the WARNINGS in the Tags!!!
> 
> Additional Warnings: I'm gonna give this a Blanket WARNING for anything and/or everything that could possibly be considered as Triggering and/or Offensive and/or Upsetting in any and/or every possible way..
> 
> There will be A LOT of DARK and TWISTED content.. Please be adequately cautious as you go to read this and please do not say I didn't give adequate warnings..
> 
> I plan to make this fic hurt as much as possible..
> 
> Jim will go through some really terrifying, degrading, humiliating and dehumanizing things in this.. And so far I have no idea whether or not it'll have anything even resembling a Happy Ending..
> 
> This story is inspired by: "The sun will rise." by vampiric_mcd
> 
> LINK: http://archiveofourown.org/works/108163
> 
> But it is meant to be SO MUCH DARKER than the story that inspired it...

He woke up to pain and to vague and blurry memories.

He tried piecing together the few clear things his memory could grasp.

They hadn't gotten to Earth in time to stop Nero from succeeding in his plan to destroy Earth just like he had Vulcan.

Earth was gone. Billions of people were dead.

There were only a few thousand humans to get off Earth before the planet had been destroyed.

He remembers offering to go to Nero's aid before the Narada had also met its demise and Spock admitting that in that instance he really didn't mind leaving Nero to die.. Not that he could blame Spock, he had been just as angry and devastated as his First Officer..

He remembers holding an inconsolable Bones as Bones wailed out his grief over losing his little girl.. Then a miracle had happened.. Uhura had picked up a message.. Confirmation that the families of Starfleet and Federation Personnel had been on some of the first shuttles to escape from the destruction of Earth... 

Little Joanna was safe.. Terrified out of her mind and grieving the loss of her home, but she was safe.. Bones had all but collapsed into Jim's arms, the immense relief knocking him senseless as he chanted "Thank god." over and over again, while still shaking and crying because of how close he had been to losing the most precious and cherished person in his life. Jim had carded a gentle hand through his friends hair and held him tight as he gave the orders to have the family members of The Enterprise Crew beamed aboard.. Regulations be damned. His crew would always come first and right now each and every one of them needed the reassurance that their families were alive.. He'd give up his own quarters if he had to, to help make room for the new arrivals.. 

Things with bringing the families onboard had gone smoothly, crew members had clutched their loved ones in tight embraces and it turned out that Jim hadn't had to give up his quarters as all of the crew members were already making room in their own quarters to house their families with them and the families of their roommates for the time being. it would be crowded and hectic but the crew were all willing to pull together to make it work because after such devastation everyone wanted their families as close as possible..

He had offered to help house the few Vulcans that were on The Enterprise in his Quarters so that Spock wouldn't feel he had to house them all in his own Quarters but Spock had declined saying that the Vulcans needed to beam off the ship to gather in one of the Vulcan Science Cruisers to hold a meeting to decide what needed to be done for the future of their race..

Jim had understood, the humans would also have to come together and make decisions about what to do for the future of their own race.. Jim figured the first thing they would have to do was find a new home.. A planet similar enough to Earth that humans could somewhat comfortably settle on that would be capable of helping them sustain and regrow their population... And he tried not to think about all the things that could go wrong with homesteading a new planet.. He could only hope that history had taught enough lessons to keep another incident like the massacre on Tarsus IV from happening ever again.. 

He remembers seeking solitude in one of the ship's smaller Observatories and thinking of the older version of his First Officer, he hoped that Future Spock had found a safer place to go as Delta Vega hadn't been exactly the most hospitable of places..

Then there had been a Red Alert.. Alarms had blared and lights had flashed, The Enterprise had been shaken by some kind of explosion and Jim had been knocked down by the force of the shaking..

And then..

Nothing..

Jim can't remember a single thing after the ship was rocked by that blast..

Had someone from Nero's crew somehow survived to try to seek even more revenge?

Just what the hell was going on?

His ship..

His Crew!!

Jim's eyes snapped open and he immediately winced in pain as light viciously stabbed at his eyes.

He held back a pained and groggy groan as he steadily worked his sore body up from the bed he had been lying in..

He took in his surroundings and recognized where he was... For some odd reason he was in the Quarters of his First Officer.. And both the doors leading out were locked in such a manner that even Jim's hacking skills couldn't get them to budge much less open..

But Nero and his crew had been from the future so something as primitive as the locking mechanisms and the coding for the doors on The Enterprise must have been too easy to manipulate into remaining locked no matter how they were hacked by someone who was from a timeline that was more than a hundred years earlier than their own..

Jim had seen inside The Narada, that ship had definitely been a million times more advanced than anything that anyone of any known race had come up with.. So it would stand to reason that the any member of The Narada's Crew would find it mere child's play to take board and take over a ship like The Enterprise.

Which was something Jim wishes he had thought about.. But he had been so caught up in trying to do as much damage control as possible that he hadn't even paused to give thought to the possibility that one of Nero's Crew or maybe even Nero himself had escaped before The Narada had been destroyed..

He just doesn't understand why Nero or any of Nero's Crew would have left him alive..

After his hundredth time of trying to hack the doors into opening so he could escape, the door slid open, catching him off guard..

And before he could dart out the open door his First Officer stepped into the room.

"Spock!" Jim exclaimed in relief.

"What's going on?.. Is it Nero?.. One of his Crew?"

Spock had stayed silent leaving Jim's questions unanswered making Jim grow concerned..

"Spock?.... What is it?.. What's wrong?.. Did those bastards do something to you?.. Are you hurt?"

With that last question Jim began to try to inspect Spock for any visible injuries aside from he few bumps, bruises and scrapes that were already on him from the first time tackling the Crew of The Narada, Spock seemed fine.. At least visibly..

"Spock?.. Are you hurt?" Jim asked sounding even more worried now, he was afraid there were injuries he couldn't see.. Jim knew all about those kinds of injuries..

The gaze in Spock's seemingly emotionless eyes seemed to warm at Jim's obvious concern for him.. But then the warmth was gone and Spock's gaze became cold and hard.

"Spock?.. What is it?.. What's wrong?"

"The Vulcan High Council has come to a decision."

"Oh... OH!! Are you going to have to leave Starfleet?"

"Jim.. With the destruction of both Vulcan and Earth, The Federation is being dismantled and Starfleet is no more."

"That's.. That's ridiculous Spock.. It's impossible!!.. We might have taken some really bad hits, but that doesn't mean that The Federation can't regroup, it doesn't mean that Starfleet can't be built back up to what it once was.. We just have to find somewhere to rebuild.."

"You fail to understand, Vulcan was one of the planets to help found The Federation and now The Vulcan High Council has no intention of allowing The Federation to regroup or for Starfleet to be rebuilt."

"What?.. Why?"

"The continued existence of the Vulcan race depends of disbanding.. certain... rules and regulations that were once set in place to help ensure a peacefully unified Federation along with certain rules and regulations that made peace the primary objective of Starfleet..

"What are you saying, Spock?.. That Vulcans are going to give up their peaceful ways of pacifism and go seeking war and possibly the destruction of someone else's planet just because life screwed you over?! How will that make you any better than Nero?!"

The look in Spock's eyes became stormy with rage then like lightning Spock's hand lashed out, striking the side of Jim's face.

Jim was momentarily shell shocked.. "The explosion that rocked the ship... That was Vulcans, wasn't it?" Jim's eyes began to fill with tears.. "What's going on Spock?.. Why the hell are you doing this?.. Why are you letting this happen?... For god's sake man, you were one of US... You were supposed to be our friend..."

Jim's words were interrupted by another slap to his face, then a strong Vulcan hand wrapped around his neck.

Spock's lip curled in anger and disgust "The Vulcan High Council has decided that to ensure the survival of both the Human race and the Vulcan race that the two races need to procreate and produce offspring to grow our numbers."

"But if that's the case, shouldn't you guys have just.." Jim's wheezed out words were cut off by Spock tightening his grip and cutting off his air supply "There was no option to be presented to the humans, the Humans will comply with The Vulcan High Council's decision either willingly or by force." 

"You mean like slaves." Jim stubbornly croaked out despite his face beginning to turn an alarming shade of purple.

Spock tossed Jim to the ground and Jim grabbed at his badly abused neck (that was twice now that this Vulcan had tried to strangle him) and he gasped for air as he defiantly panted out "What about the crew and their families?"

"They are no longer your concern."

"They're always gonna be my concern.." Jim flinched as Spock's booted foot moved, Jim was certain he was about to get his ribs kicked in or worse, his head.. He raised his arm protectively to cover his face and head just in case.. But Spock made no move to stomp him or kick him.. "Spock please." Jim dared to beg "Tell me what's gonna happen to them."

"They will remain unharmed as long as they cooperate and learn their place."

"And what is their place?" 

"They are all now property and they will each be chosen by a Vulcan who will then own them for breeding purposes."

"Spock.. No!!... You can't let that happen!!... You have to see how wrong that is!! Where is the LOGIC in forcing a person to have sex against their will?.. The Vulcans do understand that, that's Rape, don't they?.. Where is the LOGIC in hurting innocent people in such a horrible way?"

Spock moved towards the door, he was leaving seemingly without paying any heed to Jim's words, but Jim could tell that something was getting through to the seemingly hard and impassive Vulcan.. It was subtle and would have been missed by anyone who had never been inside the head of an older version of Spock.. But Jim could see it.. His words were ringing true to Spock and it was troubling the Half Vulcan.. Jim needed to press even harder to break completely through "What about the human children that survived Earth's destruction?.. Are they going to be given away as property to a Vulcan who will rape them until an offspring is successfully produced?!.."

Spock continued to the door but instead of leaving he reengaged the locks then he turned to Jim, now there was a dangerous glint in his eyes as he stalked towards Jim. "You should be more concerned about learning your own place than caring about the fates of others."

"Unlike you, I'm not a traitorous prick who stops caring about the people he was responsible for!"

That one earned him a kick to the ribs, the fragile bones shattered from the Vulcan strength, but Jim just gave a humorless chuckle as he spat out a mouthful of blood, he wasn't about to give Spock the satisfaction of hearing him cry out in pain.

"What's wrong, Spock?.. Did I hit too close to home?.. Because YOU were this ship's First Officer and as such you should have cared for the health and safety of everyone aboard this vessel just as much as this ship's Captain!"

Spock bent down and grabbed a fistful of Jim's Command Gold Tunic and hoisted Jim up off the ground, Jim defiantly held his gaze as he was lifted from the floor and made to stand on unsteady legs..

"What would your mother think of what you'e allowing to happen, Spock?.. Or would she become a slave too.. Maybe you should be glad she died before she could get passed around and raped.." Jim doubled over in agony as Spock's fist connected with his battered and broken ribs, then he found himself being roughly thrown onto Sock's bed..

And then Spock was climbing on top of him...

~0~

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to give appropriately ample credit and Kudos to vampiric_mcd for writing ""The sun will rise.", which is the work that inspired this story
> 
> Once again.. Here is the LINK: http://archiveofourown.org/works/108163


	2. Chapter 2

Jim was stunned as he was thrown to the bed and he had no chance to react as Spock climbed on top of him and used his higher density to pin Jim's Human body to the mattress with his wrist pinned together above his head by the Vulcan strength of just one of Spock's hands..

"You will not speak of my mother again." Spock snarled.

"Why?" Jim asked with bitter defiance "Can't stand to think of how she would feel about all of this if she was alive right now?.. How your Vulcan buddies might be having their way right with her right now because she was Human and that would have made her property just like the rest of the Humans?"

"My father would have kept her safe." Spock sounded conflicted, lost, unsure.. The scenario Jim had presented was obviously one that plagued Spock's conscience..

"Right because she was HIS WIFE and by default she would have become his property.. Unless he would have suddenly seen his chance to have any pick of Humans no matter their choice and decided he no longer wanted her and just cast her aside for some other Vulcan to have their way with."

The conflicted Spock was gone in an instant and with him any chance for Jim to succeed at getting through to him at this moment.. The conflicted Spock became replaced by the enraged Spock with which Jim was quickly becoming too well acquainted with..

Spock's eyes were aflame with anger as Spock used his free hand to grab Jim's face in a jaw bruising grip, Spock's face was contorted into an angry sneer..

James Tiberius Kirk is the kind of person who won't ever willingly let go of his stubborn, defiant, rebellious spirit or his courage.. Those things have helped keep him alive through some of the most horrific of situations.. He's also the kind of guy who's like a dog with a bone, he has a tendency not to let things drop especially when he gets going.. especially when he knows he's right..

Jim's jaw might have been held in a near bone crushing grip, but he wasn't going to let that keep him from saying his piece... he wasn't going to let Spock's sudden anger and deliberate shutting him out keep him from trying to get through to the Half Vulcan..

"You're being extremely Emotionally Volatile Mr.Spock.." Jim ground out as he felt the muscles in his jaw straining and bruising as they fought the Vulcan's grip to form the words. "You must be either exceedingly ashamed for your loss of emotional control or really proud of yourself for how well you were able to just roll over like a good little dog for the Vulcans... Do you realize that you're giving up everything they ever told you that you had to be just to be good enough to be one of them just to once again, try to conform to what they tell you will make you good enough.. Do you realize that no matter what, you're always gonna fall short of the mark?.. They'll never truly accept you as one of them.. Mankind are your people too, Spock.. And you haven't yet gone so far that there's no coming back from it.. The Human race has an astounding ability to forgive.. You haven't gone so far that we won't won't be able to forgive you.. Not yet.. And you don't have to."

Spock's grip on Jim's face had steadily been relaxing, it was no longer a crushing grip that Spock held Jim's face in, now it was something more gentle, Jim would even dare think that it was close to tender and Jim took it as a sign that he should keep going. It was obvious that somewhere inside, Spock felt guilt over the decision the Vulcans had made involving the Human race and that was what Jim knew he needed to reach.

"You don't have to be anything you don't want to be, you can just be you.. You don't have to fall in line with this decision to enslave us... You can help us.. Fee us, we can find a planet to live on and you can have a home with us.. We won't turn you away Spock."

For a moment a spark of hope settled in Jim's chest as it looked like something in his words had finally broken through and had managed to get to the heart of the person that Jim knew Spock could be, the kind of person that he had seen in Future Spock's mind.

But then Spock's eyes grew hard and cold again, it seemed like Spock was determined to hold onto his own hope of being good enough for the Vulcan people to finally accept him, even if it meant giving up who he was and who he could grow to be.

"You would do well to cease talking and accept that you and every other Human still alive are now considered property of the Vulcan race and you and every other Human still alive will be used by our race for breeding purposes.. This is your new place in life James Kirk, you would do well to learn that and to learn to mind your tongue before I cut it out."

Jim scoffed then his voice thick with sarcasm as he said "If I'm to be property then you should really consider how that might make the Vulcan who'll end up owning me feel, after all I'm sure she'd be disappointed if I couldn't give her halfway decent oral sex."

Spock moved his hand from Jim's jaw and fisted it in Jim's hair and gave a harsh tug.. "You assume the Vulcan who will own you will be female?"

"It wouldn't make sense any other way if the whole purpose for this insanity is for Vulcans to use Humans to breed with.. After all I can't exactly impregnate a male or be impregnated by a male."

"That is where you are wrong. A Vulcan has already laid claim to you and HE has arranged for you to undergo a surgical procedure that will make it possible for you to become pregnant with their offspring and he will most definitely not mind if I remove your tongue as it would spare him from hearing you speak but would not deny him the pleasure of reveling in your agonized screams as he breaks you."

Jim wasn't about to be intimidated "So this guy who claimed me is just gonna let you have liberties with his slave?.. Right.. Sure.. I'm positive he wouldn't be upset at all if you permanently damaged his property." Jim rolled his eyes to emphasize that he wasn't buying Spock's petty threats not even with a grain of salt, after all Spock had already proven himself to be very capable of lying when he went against all of his Oaths as a Starfleet Officer and betrayed the people he had sworn to serve and protect.

"I know for a fact that he will not be upset if I permanently damage you.. For you see, Kirk... I am the Vulcan who has laid claim to you and I can and will do to you whatever I deem necessary to make you reach your potential as a perfectly obedient slave... So as I said before.. You would do well to learn to mind your tongue before I see fit to cut it out."

With that the Vulcan was forcing his mouth over Jim's in a lewd mimicry of a kiss.

Jim began to writhe, struggling against the Vulcan's strength trying to break free.. Trying to fight back as Spock's hand moved from his hair and began to use it to explore his body.

His protests and pleas were muffled by the Vulcan's mouth over his. And he knows that even if they weren't Spock would not pay them any heed.. 

Jim was hurt and angry and he felt betrayed in the worst possible way.

Where was that "Friendship that would define them both"?.. Where was the bond that he had seen in the mind of Future Spock?.. Where was the love he had seen that, that Spock had, had for HIS Jim?.. Where was The T'hy'la Bond that they were supposed to have been so happy to have and share with one another?

Was what he had seen in the Future Spock's mind some kind of lie, some kind of trick?.. Had that Future Spock possibly known that this was going to happen and just used his Vulcan Mind Tricks to show him something that was never real, to trick him into willingly walking right into what would become a trap?

He felt pissed for letting himself be duped by the warmth, compassion and AFFECTION he had thought he had seen in those beautiful chocolate brown eyes and he had let himself feel bad for the jackass, he had let himself actually feel something akin to affection for someone he had known nothing about all because of some mind voodoo trick that made him believe that the elder Vulcan from the future was as genuine and good as what he had seen inside his mind.. And now he hated the bastard and took back his earlier hope that he had found a safe place to go.. Instead he now hoped that the old bastard had ended up getting eaten!! This was all HIS FAULT ANYWAY!!

Jim closed his eyes and refused to let the tears in his eyes fall as Spock used one hand to tear away his pants and Starfleet Issue Boxer Briefs.. 

He was good at retreating to a safe place inside his mind and shutting out as much pain as possible and shutting down as many emotions as possible.. He had learned how to be good at this at a very young age and even though he hadn't had to use his old tricks in a very long time and had come to feel safe enough to dare to think he would never have to use them again it turned out that no matter how out of practice he thought he was, it was like riding a bike, he hadn't forgotten how and it was all too easy..

He felt himself being breached by the Vulcan's hardened, large phallicy without any preparation... Spock obviously wanted to cause him pain and didn't care if that meant tearing him and making him bleed.. And it hurt.. Oh how it hurt.. But nowhere near as much as it could or should because Jim was shutting the majority of the pain out.. He couldn't shut it all out... That was something he had never been able to find a way to do.. But he could keep himself from feeling most of it and he reveled in the defiance of the act.. Spock clearly wanted to break him, putting Spock in a long list of people who have wanted to break him.. The others on that list had tried, oh so valiantly tried, and failed, completely and miserably.. Spock would fail just like all of the others who came before him.. He would come to find that James Tiberius Kirk will not be broken..

~0~

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember I did warn for some pretty DARK and TWISTED content.. It's about to get seriously heavy with that kind of content for a little while..
> 
> Spock is not even close to nice in this Chapter.. 
> 
> Now.. for those readers who are curious about the fates of the other Crew Members and some of their family members as well as how and when Khan will come into play.. 
> 
> The answers will soon be forthcoming..
> 
> Poor Jim just has to go through more hell first before I get to all that..
> 
> Good news for Jim though.. Spock Prime will be making an appearance soon (unfortunately not this Chapter.. but I thought it would be nice to let everyone know that we will be seeing him pretty damn soon).. And when Spock Prime sees what his younger counterpart has done to Jim Nu!Spock better run!!!

Let Spock cut out his tongue.. Jim didn't care as he began to mouth off again the second Spock's mouth broke free from his.

And every single word had been laced with venomous truths that Jim knew that the half Vulcan did not want to hear or face.

Spock had taken pleasure in beating Jim senseless as a means of punishment for everything Jim said.. But Jim wouldn't stop.. Even when he teetered on the edge of unconsciousness he still kept goading Spock, making whatever may have been left of Spock's "Emotional Control" crumble.. And Jim figured the more Emotional the Vulcan became the more likely he'd be to slip up and make a mistake, a mistake that could result in his escape..

"Why are you doing this Spock?" Jim croaked out warily, he was growing groggy from all of the times he had been hit and strangled and he didn't have a whole lot of energy to keep conscious.. But he was stubbornly holding on so Spock wouldn't see just how bad the damage he had done really was.. Jim wouldn't give Spock the satisfaction of knowing his insides were torn and bleeding (although that much would be made clear when Spock was finally done raping him and pulled out), he wouldn't let Spock know just how badly his battered face and broken ribs and possibly punctured lung were causing him agony...

"I have told you, Human.. You need to learn your place and as the one who has claimed you I am happy to teach you, even if that means I will have to break you to do it."

"But why?.. What did I ever do to you to deserve being brutalized and raped, Spock?"

That glint of feeling conflicted flashed in Spock's eyes before he quickly looked away, something that Jim thought could be classified as shame twisting Spock's features and coloring his cheeks.. Apparently Spock was thinking whatever his reasons had been to hurt Jim this way were no longer really good enough reasons to hurt someone the ways he had hurt Jim.

"You were supposed to be our friend.. You were supposed to be my friend." Jim let himself weep. He was hurting and angry, but most of all confused. It wasn't supposed to have been this way.. Spock was supposed to have been one of THEM, he was supposed to have been FAMILY... Maybe even more.. And now all of that was ruined.. And for what reason?.. Because a bunch of Vulcans had let anger cloud their abilities to reason? That wasn't good enough.. That could never be good enough..

Jim had begged and pleaded for Spock not to go so far that there was no coming back..

And now Spock could never come back from these horrific things he had done.. Spock could have stopped, he should have stopped and the Vulcan could not use not knowing any better as some kind of cop out excuse and yet he had deliberately and knowingly inflicted pain on him and while Jim was capable of profound depths of forgiveness, he just did not think that he could find it in himself to forgive the one who had hurt him this time around the way he had in the past with so many others.. The ways Spock had betrayed him were just too deep and personal and on a level that Jim never though he would ever have to deal with because he had never planned to let someone get close enough to worm their way so deep into his essence.. But that damned Future Spock had come along and showed him everything that, that "Other Jim" had gotten to have and THIS Jim hadn't been able to keep himself from wanting all of that and he had let the younger version of the Vulcan from the future worm his way into his heart because he had seen (or THOUGHT he had seen) just how much they could come to love one another some day..

And now any chance of that was destroyed.. If it was ever really real and not some trick played on his mind by the older version of Spock.. Which as much as Jim wanted to hold onto the denial that what he had seen couldn't have been real and had to have been a trick, there was a pain in his chest, that had nothing to do with his broken ribs, and it was telling him that what he had seen in the Older Spock's mind had been real and that this timeline's Sock's actions had severed something so important before it had even had a chance to grow.. Robbing Jim, robbing himself of something so valuable that Jim grieved its loss even when he couldn't fully understand exactly what it was meant to be.. He just knew that there had been so much love and warmth and the sweetly whispered words of T'hai'la and Ashayam and K'diwa as two Alternate Versions of themselves had laid intertwined in various loving embraces.. All that could have been had.. Jim had wanted it.. He had needed it it like a person needs air, it had felt so vital to his existence and Spock had tore it all away and ripped it apart.. Jim didn't know which betrayal should hurt worse.. If that reality was indeed something fake intended to trick him into a trap or that it was real and all the possibilities of having the happiness he had seen being ripped from him in such painful ways by the very one who was supposed to have come to love him..

Spock didn't reply to Jim's query or his tearful remark, instead the Vulcan seemed more than content to become rougher with each delve into the tender depths of Jim's body as he once again began to plunder Jim's mouth with his own in a parody that resembled a gentle and loving kiss.

Jim gave a pitiful whimper in protest when the Vulcan's mouth covered his.. His heart was breaking because the imitated intimacy hurt worse than the brutality, he could feel brokenhearted sobs beginning to build in his chest and it made him despise Spock even more, he had already shed too many tears for this monster..

Jim shifted, trying to get any kind of leverage to free his mouth from Spock's, his writhing about gave him enough room to turn his head away, but Spock would not be denied and when he went to savor Jim's mouth again, Jim bit him and reveled in the green river of Vulcan blood that poured from Spock's bottom lip..

Before when Spock had struck him the Vulcan had stuck to open handed slaps that were applied with nowhere near the full force the Vulcan could muster.. But now, Spock did not hold back.. His free hand balled into a fist and he began to punch Jim in the face, breaking Jim's nose, fracturing his jaw on both sides, knocking out teeth, shattering both his cheekbones and both of his eye sockets and rupturing one of his ear drums... And through it all he kept up his brutal thrusts into Jim's body until he achieved orgasm.. When Spock was finally pulling out of his torn entrance, Jim looked him in the eyes and whispered coldly "I will never let myself love you." before finally succumbing to the pull of unconsciousness..

~0~

tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to give appropriately ample credit and Kudos to vampiric_mcd for writing ""The sun will rise.", which is the work that inspired this story
> 
> Once again.. Here is the LINK: http://archiveofourown.org/works/108163


	4. Chapter 4

|SPOCK|

With the decimation of Vulcan, his Clan had gone from one of the most powerful and respected Clans on the planet to a Clan with a mere handful of surviving members.. Their numbers and their ancestry alone were no longer enough to keep their Clan in a position of power.. It was a precarious position for their Clan to be in.. One that could have the balance tipped at any time..

For now his father and grandmother still had their seats on The High Vulcan Council and he S'chn T'gai Spock had been given control of The Enterprise and his pick of the humans onboard to take as his own. But there was no guarantee how long any of that would last, his father and grandmother, the great T'Pau, could lose their positions on The High Vulcan Council, control of The Enterprise could always be given to some other young Vulcan with a bigger, more powerful Clan and any Human Spock might choose to own could be taken away and given to another Vulcan to breed with.

It all came down to displays of power... He, the son of Sarek, would have to show that despite his father's and grandmother's unpopular votes against enslaving Humanity, their Clan was still strong and that they were capable of holding their position as one of the ruling Vulcan families, despite the unpopular stance of the Clan leaders.. It was his agreement to be the first of his Clan to choose a Human that had kept his father and grandmother in their places of power and it had been what had gotten him control of this ship..

But the situation was delicate, if he showed any weakness or if the remaining members of his Clan did not display the appropriate strength or if his father and grandmother refused to take Humans of their own, the members of their Clan could very well end up as slaves themselves as Surak's teachings of pacifism and logic had been cast aside for the ways of the Pre-Reform Vulcans who had, had no problem with enslaving other Vulcans who showed even the slightest amounts of weakness or refusal to conform.

When Spock went to choose the Human he would take to be his own.. His first thought had been of Nyota.. She cared for him and he cared for her, he could take her as his own and keep her safe from the others, all she would have to do was be willing to publicly submit to him so that his power over his chosen Human would be clear for the other Vulcans to see.

But..

Nyota wouldn't even speak to him after she realized what the Vulcans meant to do. She had simply glared at him, broadcasting her obvious disgust for him with her eyes.. And in his anger at being silently rejected by her in front of so many others, he could have, should have just taken her anyway, but instead he had given her to Stonn who had seemed quite interested in her and with his giving her to Stonn, he had helped strengthen his Clan for such a generous gift would ensure Stonn's loyalty to them.. Nyota would be very sorry for refusing the protection he could have given her for he knew that he would have been far kinder to her than Stonn would be...

After Nyota rejected him, his blood had boiled, his anger a raging beast that clawed at the bars of its cage and in his anger there was only one person he could think of that he truly wanted to take everything out on..

James Kirk.

The arrogant blonde "Captain" had been knocked unconscious when the force of the blast that hit The Enterprise had tossed him head first into the corner of one of the tables in the Observatory he had been in.. When Kirk had been found, Spock had, had him tossed into the Brig to await being chosen, for he would not have James Kirk anywhere else on his ship and he had hoped that a Vulcan from some other Clan would eventually chose him and take him off of The Enterprise and out of his life.. But now he had first pick of the Humans aboard The Enterprise and.. James Kirk was indeed still aboard The Enterprise.. If anything he could at least take pleasure in breaking the man...

He had given the order to have the still unconscious Kirk moved from the Brig to his Quarters and he made a note that he should probably move into The Captain's Quarters now that The Enterprise was his.. It would not do for him to remain residing in The First Officer's Quarters.. He would have to have Christopher Pike's belongings moved to storage until one of the other Vulcans chose Pike, which Spock could not foresee happening any time in the near future as Pike was in a coma and when he awoke he would be paralyzed from the waist down which would not be desirable for the Vulcans clamoring to do almost anything to display their strength and the strength of their Clans..

Since Kirk was still unconscious Spock had him locked in The First Officer's Quarters while he went and arranged for Pike's belongings to be moved.. This task had helped him calm down some as he had, had a fondness for Pike who had once been his Captain and who Spock knew was a good man and seeing Pike's belongings as they were packed had brought a pang of nostalgia as he remembered all the times Pike had invited him here for games of chess during his very first Space Missions for Starfleet... He could remember complementing Pike's skill and Christopher Pike conveying his gratitude "Thanks, learned how to play from a kid named Kirk.. Now that guy, he could have played circles around us both."

Spock realized with a jolt that Christopher Pike had never met James Kirk until some kind of bar brawl in Iowa had, had him daring James Kirk to "do better".. The "kid named Kirk" that Christopher Pike had been speaking of had been the arrogant blonde's father, the hero, George Kirk and suddenly he understood why Christopher Pike had seemed to have such a fond, nearly familial attachment to James Kirk..

His theory was proven correct as he found a framed picture on Pike's desk.. Two men stood together eyes shining with exuberance, their arms were slung over each other's shoulders as they smiled happily at the camera and held up diplomas.. One of the men was obviously a younger Christopher Pike, while the other man looked strikingly like James Kirk. Spock wondered if James knew that Pike had a picture of his father and he had a moment where he cared enough to wonder if James would like a copy of the picture. That moment didn't last long and neither did his moment of nostalgia or his moment of calm..

There were too many conflicting emotions warring within him and anger seemed to have a way of prevailing.. He could not take anymore of the annoyance of having anger eating away at him like acid.. 

He already had too many of his people looking at him like his Human Half made him weak, would make him sympathize with the plight of the Human race much like his father and grandmother seemed determined to do..

Therefore he could not afford to be seen giving way to nostalgic memories of Humans that had once been his companions, nor could he give into wanting to care for James Kirk.

He needed to prove himself, he needed to show he was strong, that he was powerful... Spock had to show that he was in control and that he could handle one measly Human.. He needed to break James Kirk and show his fellow Vulcans that he was one of them and that his Clan was and would remain strong...

|JIM|

There was a heavy weight against his throat and at first he thought that Spock was strangling him again, then he realized that the weight was not made of flesh and bone, but made of smooth, cold, metal.. Spock had put him in a damn collar!..

His wrists were pinned above his head, but not by the strength of a Vulcan hand.. There was metal holding his wrists in place... He was shackled to the headboard.

He began to tug on his bonds, he couldn't open his eyes they were too swollen from his face being so battered, therefore he couldn't see where Spock was, if he was even in the room.. Jim couldn't care less either way, he would fight against the bindings until he was either free of them or forced to stop..

He felt the bed dip and that only made him struggle even harder against the shackles restraining him.

"Behave." Spock's callous tone commanded, then a hand was brushing against his face causing him to flinch back from the sudden contact and give a frightened whine that he would deny making till his dying breath... He heard the whirring sounds of a Tricorder and knew his injuries were being scanned..

"Bones." Jim whimpered out in a near sob. "Bones, Bones, help please."

"I said behave." Spock commanded again.

"The Human's injuries are extensive. I will be unable to treat most of them without the use of surgical procedures."

Despite everything sounding like it was being heard through wads of cotton while having his head submerged in thick muddy water, he could tell that the other voice was clearly another Vulcan.. Spock had brought a doctor in to treat his injuries, but it wasn't Bones..

"Where's Bones?.. What did you do to my best friend you evil son of a.. AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Jim's words were cut off by screams of shear agony as electricity, originating from the collar around his neck, coursed through his body and wrought havoc on his already severely injured body.

The surge of electricity stopped as abruptly as it had started.

"I assumed you asked for medical assistance because you wanted your Human's injuries treated. If that is the case, perhaps you should consider not causing further injuries that will in turn also need to be treated."

"Of course Elder. This Human has still yet to learn his place and as such I have to discipline him when neccessary even if he is injured."

"Perhaps you should find another means of disciplining him at least until his injuries have healed and he can manage to survive your preferred methods of discipline." 

Jim might not be able to see, but he didn't need to to know that right now Spock was scowling at the vulcan doctor as he walked away.. After the footsteps had receded to where he could no longer hear them he whispered "Told you they would never accept you, not even now that you've given up everything that made you, you to adjust to their new ways of things they still won't accept you."

"Silence."

"Was it worth it, Spock... Was it worth putting me through this, putting yourself through all of this only to have them thinking that you still aren't good enough?"

"I said silence!" Spock hissed dangerously as an open hand crashed against the side of his face.

There were footsteps again.. They were coming towards where he was laying..

"I will do what little I can for his injuries for the time being with a Dermal Regenerator and some Hypos for pain and possible infection. There is no way that I can get him into surgery until tomorrow at the earliest."

Jim heard some rustling "Uh... doc... You might wanna wait to check my medical history before you give me anything cause I have.." There was a pinch in his neck and the hiss of a Hypo as it was injected into his system.. "Really bad allergic reactions to a lot of stuff." Jim finished his interrupted statement.

There was a pause of stilled silence.. "Then "Did you know of this?" The doctor's voice asked.

More silence. "I have not had time to become familiar with this Human's medical history... However I did witness that he had some kind of adverse reaction to The Melvaran Mud Flea Vaccine."

"Any known allergic or adverse reactions to medications and/or vaccines should have been something you mentioned before I made any attempt at giving medical treatment, Spock."

"Hey, I tri.." Jim drew in a wheezing breath. He could feel his throat beginning to swell, soon the swelling would close his airway and he would suffocate. "Tried." he rasped "Bones.. Get Bones.. He'll know what to do."

"Who or what is Bones?" The Vulcan doctor's voice asked.

"Doctor.." Jim wheezed "McCoy." then his muscles began to seize and the pain from the seizure and the inability to breathe made him succumb to darkness once more.

~0~

tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to give appropriately ample credit and Kudos to vampiric_mcd for writing ""The sun will rise.", which is the work that inspired this story
> 
> Once again.. Here is the LINK: http://archiveofourown.org/works/108163


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events that took place while Jim was either unconscious or "being taught his place" by Spock..
> 
> A look into what's been going on with some of The Crew Members of The Enterprise and maybe a glimpse at some things going on in different parts of The Galaxy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to give appropriately ample credit and Kudos to vampiric_mcd for writing ""The sun will rise.", which is the work that inspired this story
> 
> Once again.. Here is the LINK: http://archiveofourown.org/works/108163
> 
> While "The sun will rise." the story this was inspired by, featured a Nyota Uhura that had helped the Vulcans take over The Enterprise.. I. however, have chosen to feature her as someone who is in the same position that all of the other Humans have been placed in... She did not know what the Vulcans would do and she did not help them. She is just as much a victim in this as Jim or any other Human on The Enterprise... In this Chapter we will learn more Nyota's Fate along with learning the Fates of some of the other Crew Members of The Enterprise as well as some of their family members.. Please remember that there are SEVERAL important Crew Members on The Enterprise and that a lot of things are pretty much happening at once and I might not be able to cover all of the important Crew Members or their family members, just the ones who will play key roles later..... Also we'll get a glimpse into what's going on with a few Vulcans that will also come to play key roles (*cough* Spock Prime *cough*)...

|NYOTA UHURA|

Almost all of the people aboard The Enterprise had been gathered into the ship's Mess Hall after The Enterprise was attacked and forcefully boarded by none other than the Vulcans who they had helped save, who had supposed to have been their friends and allies.. They had been kept in there for hours and people were starting to get claustrophobic and panicky..

Then a group of Vulcans entered the Mess Hall and Spock was with them... 

Shock and disgust had been some of the first things she had felt when she realized that the Vulcans meant to enslave Humanity.

Disbelief, heartbreak and fear had quickly come next..

She couldn't believe this was happening and she didn't want to believe that Spock was willingly a part of it..

But there he had been, making his choice of the Humans aboard The Enterprise. He had conveyed his intent to choose her and all she could do was glare daggers at him. Did Spock truly not realize the appalling history of the Human Race?.. She was a dark skinned woman in what had still been a world where light skinned people had seen more privileges.. Yes things like Slavery had been things abolished centuries ago, but Racism had still existed and there had still been groups of people who had been trying to re-institute Slavery in third world countries at every turn.. She was descended from victims of slavery and genocide.. The very idea that someone she thought she had known, someone she had thought cared for her asking her to submit herself to becoming a slave was abhorrent.. She could not believe Spock's audacity!!

When her rejection of Spock, however silent, had been made clear Spock had become enraged and gifted his first choice of Humans to a Vulcan named Stonn, who, if Nyota could remember correctly from when Spock had talked about his family and Clan, was like Spock's fifth cousin three times removed or something like that, meaning Stonn was of Spock's Clan but just barely.

Her eyes had widened in horror as she realized that Spock was giving her away out of anger as some kind of bargaining chip to ensure that Stonn would remain loyal to the Clan which he was born into. She could not believe that Spock could be so cold and so cruel! All because she had dared to reject him, had dared to openly defy him..

Fine.. So be it.. Spock could go ahead and be so cruel as to throw her to the wolves all because he couldn't handle rejection. She was a strong woman who had built herself from the ground up after nearly a lifetime of being kicked down because of her heritage or the color of her skin or the mere fact that she was Female.. She wasn't about to let the actions of some asshole like Spock tear her down and force her to once again become the sad little orphan who had gotten picked on and called racist and sexists names by almost all of her peers when she was a child and a teen.

She had, had to fight her way to where she was.. And now some Vulcan assholes thought that they could rip everything her ancestors had EARNED for her in their fights for freedom and equality, everything she had EARNED for herself in her own struggles, away?!.. Oh hell no!

She would kick and claw and bite and she would fight her way free from this threat of oppression if it was the last thing she did!

And she would liberate others with her!

Nyota Upenda Uhura was NOT going down without one hell of a fight!!

And if she did go down she was definitely taking some pieces of shit Vulcans with her!!

Spock had left the cafeteria to go for one of the Humans who was not currently in the Mess Hall. Nyota did not know who Spock would try to choose now that she had rejected him, she could only hope that Spock would not take his anger at her out on them..

She watched as families were tore apart, weeping wives pulled from their husbands, wailing children as one of their parents were ripped away from them.. How could a once peaceful race be willing to do something so evil and vile as enslaving others?

She was ripped out of her thoughts as the large Vulcan Spock had given her to began to manhandle her, shoving her out of the room and down the hall towards what had been her Quarters. She didn't know how Stonn knew which Quarters had been hers and she didn't care as she fought him tooth and nail (literally.. she had taken a nice chunk out of his arm too) as he tried to wrestle her into her room... As soon as she was through the door he had backhanded her in the face which she avenged with a punch to his nose. He tackled her to the ground and the door had hissed shut behind him, the only way out of the room was through the Vulcan trying to pin her..

She kicked him off of her getting in a good kick below the belt as she did.. Stonn had no idea the mistake he had made trying to assault her in her own Quarters.. She was a warrior and she had weapons in various places around her room, there hadn't been a lot of time to bring personal affects onto the ship or unpack what few personal affects that had made it with Vulcan being attacked, then Earth being next on the hit list and all, but one thing Uhura knew how to do was multitask and her weapons were things she never left home without .. She had always made sure to keep a knife under her pillow and one under her mattress and another under her bed, just in case, even at The Academy.. Then of course there were other various little.. Trinkets.. hidden all throughout her room.. Her dresser, her closet, taped to the underside of her desk.. Lots of places... No one could say that she was a girl who wasn't prepared to defend herself if need be and she had learned at a young age that there was always a "need be".. And she had a thing for sharp and pointy methods of Self-Defense.. 

She worked her way towards her bed and dove under grabbing a knife.. One of her favorites.. A beauty of a blade that was about six inches long, sufficiently long enough to kill a man, or in this case a Vulcan, and if the blade didn't do it, the poison coating it surely would.. Not a lot of beings in the know Universe had purposefully built up an immunity to it the way she had.. 

She struck out at the Vulcan trying to attack her and she was skilled with a blade.. Very skilled.. So it wasn't much of a surprise when she drew a line of bright green blood that blossomed from Stonn's abdomen.. She knew that Vulcan hearts were down where a Human liver should be and she would carve out Stonn's if he persisted to try and attack her..

Even if he did regain the upper hand now, Nyota wasn't too worried.. The poison from the blade should be kicking in soon.. She had wanted to go for a faster acting poison to coat her blades with, but many of those had proven too difficult to build an immunity to.

Just like clockwork Stonn began to stumble.. But Vulcan strength is nothing to take lightly.. Before he had passed out Stonn had managed to break her arm and dislocate her shoulder when he tackled her again, blindly trying to wrestle the knife free from her grip as his vision surely began to blur from the effects of the poison.. 

Now.. She could choose to get the Vulcan who had tried to assault her some kind of medical help... or... she could let him die and make her escape..

That wasn't a very difficult choice to make.

|Hikaru Sulu|

He kept a tight hold on Pavel as several Vulcans went around the Mess Hall making their "selections" of the Humans still available.. He feared for his young Pasha.

They had been a relationship for months now, taking it slow.. Because his Pasha was still young and Hiraku had refused to go any faster until his meelaya was over eighteen and was wearing a wedding ring that he had given him.. 

His Pasha had burrowed into his chest weeping, pleading for Hikaru not to let him be taken away from him.

Then a tall, broadly built Vulcan had noticed the pretty seventeen year old and had started to pull him away from Hikaru.

And Hikaru wouldn't stand for it.. His wouldn't allow the sweet, beautiful Pasha be made into a slave for these Vulcan monsters!

The fight had brought reinforcements to the Vulcan's aide and Hikaru was pulled back by two stout Vulcans.

|Pavel Chekov|

The Vulcan who had been trying to lay claim to him threw a punch into Hikaru's stomach and was about to launch another as Hikaru was kept pinned in place by the two Vulcan brutes that had grabbed him..

"Karu!" He cried out as he dove in front of Hikaru and put himself in between Hikaru and the Vulcan trying to claim ownership. "Stop! Pwease don't hurt him!" and Pavel took the next blow in Hikaru's stead.

"Pasha, no!" Hikaru shouted "Leave him alone you monster he's only seventeen!!"

"Seventeen?" A female voice queried and a matronly looking female Vulcan appeared in Pavel's line of vision. "Tell me young one... Is that true?"

"My Karu does not lie.. It is ze' truth."

The Vulcan woman looked at the man who had struck Pavel and said "He is under the age of eighteen and therefore you cannot choose him to claim as your own for breeding puposes." Then she looked back to Pavel "Child are your parents or guardians aboard this vessel?"

"Nyet.. My parents died vhen I vas little and I have no guardian."

"Very well, as a person under the age of eighteen who does not have at least one parent or guardian, you will now be a servant of the House of S'chn T'gai Sarek until your eighteenth birthday when you will be old enough to be chosen by one of the Vulcans who have still not found a Human to claim by that time." Then she looked straight at Hikaru "As for that one.. I will claim him as my own, as is my right.. I appreciate his spirit." And one of her delicate eyebrows had arched up as her gaze went between the two Humans.. Here eyes seemed to be trying to convey a message of some kind... "Have them both brought to my Quarters.".. She looked at the two brutes still holding Hikaru in place "Gently." she added before gliding away.

When Hikaru had begun to start struggling again Pavel had cupped his Karu's face gently in his hands "It's okay.. It's okay, Karu." He whispered and looked into his eyes hoping what he was trying to say could be read through his gaze.

Hikaru had looked towards where the Vulcan woman had exited and his face became contorted in confusion, then a look of realization washed over his face and he looked at Pavel with widening eyes.

Pavel smiled and gave a subtle nod.

They would be safe with her.

|T'Pau|

After saving the Japanese man from a horrible fate by claiming him as her own and saving the Russian teen by enforcing the rule that no child under the age of eighteen nor anyone who was an invalid or anyone who was not healthy enough to bear or produce offspring, would be subjected to being owned for breeding, she had hastily left the Mess Hall, hoping that the brutes that had, had the Japanese man pinned between them would obey her orders and be gentle with the Humans who would now be in her charge.

 

As she walked down the hall towards her Quarters she heard a disturbance that sounded like some sort of struggle and she turned to go towards the noise.

She saw a young dark skinned girl being pinned by four Vulcan males and they were trying to wrench a knife free from her grasp, a few of the men were bleeding and looked like they were becoming sluggish.

"What is happening here?" She asked calmly. As she asked this one of the Vulcan men were successful at prying the knife away from the struggling girl.

"This.. Woman." One of the men spat in anger as he kicked the girl in the side "Has attacked Stonn.. He's barely even alive.. Apparently she has coated the blade of her knife in some kind of lethal poison."

One of her eyebrows shot up as the dark skinned girl growled out "And he wont survive.. None of you that I cut will... Not without the right antidote and I will never tell what sort of poison is on my blade... And.. Good luck trying to find out what it is before it's too late to save any of them without any samples to compare it against now that Earth's gone.." The girl let out a vehement laugh.

"Child, what is your name?"

The dark skinned girl looked up at her with a deadly glare "Lieutenant Nyota Upenda Uhura, Communications Officer of The NCC dash one, seven, zero, one, U.S.S. Starship Enterprise, Serial Number: C, C, E, five, four, nine, dash, six, two, one." she snarled out letting everyone around her know that she would be taken as nothing less than a prisoner of war.

T'Pau knew that name "Uhura?.. Why are you not with Spock?"

"That... Monster.." The girl's voice began to crack, the emotions in her voice changing to ones of grief and sadness "He gave me to Stonn... As a gift." her voice had become wobbly before her anger prevailed and showed through once again and she spat out the word "Gift" in hatred.

"My grandson is a fool." The girl had looked up in shock at that one. "As Stonn is incapacitated and it seems that he nor most of you men will not survive without this girl's assistance.. Perhaps it would be prudent to ensure you do not harm her?"

"What do you suggest we do Elder?.. She has attacked the one who claimed her and many others and the ones she has attacked may die.. For that she should be imprisoned until a proper punishment can be decided!"

"Ah.. Punished.. Yes.." T'Pau knew she had to think quickly lest the girl would end up publicly flogged to set an example.. "You were the Main Communications Officer on this ship, child, were you not?"

"Yes.." The girl's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"And how many languages can you understand and speak?" 

"Over a thousand." Her tone was still venomous, but T'Pau understood.. She had, had moments in her own life where she had been put in difficult positions.

"So, then it would be safe to assume that you are very intelligent and very well educated?"

"Yes.." The girl hissed.

"Very well as punishment for your attack on Stonn as well as these men... You will provide personal assistance to me for the time being until after Stonn has properly recovered from your.. attack... and he can come take what he has claimed." She looked into the girl's eyes hoping that she understood.. Without an antidote, Stonn would not recover. "You can begin by writing my memoirs in all of the languages you know, seeing as how my memoirs were destroyed with my home world and they may be more important to the known Universe now more than ever."

"I.." The girl's wariness and confusion were evident.

"Release her... Child.. If you would please accompany me to my Quarters."

"But, Elder, she is clearly violent and dangerous."

"The child is no threat to me. You should be more concerned with getting these injured men as well as the injured Stonn to the ship's Sick Bay." and with that she began to glide away and Nyota Uhaura was released to stumble after her, clutching one of her arms as if she had been injured.

"What just?.."

"I believe one of your intellect will find it interesting to know that when I was a much younger woman, I was quite the rebel." T'Pau interrupted the girl. "Now tell me child.. How badly are you injured?"

"My arm.. It's broken.. and the shoulder.. It's dislocated."

"Those are the only injuries that were inflicted on you throughout your whole ordeal?"

"Uh?.."

"Stonn did not assault you further?"

"Oh... Oh!!... No.. No.. I kicked him off of me and cut him before he could get that far."

T'Pau let the corners of her mouth quirk up "You seem to be as proficient with Self-Defense just as you are with languages.. Perhaps you could use those skills to serve me as more than my assistant."

The girl looked at her with a scowl, clearly thinking the worst.

"As a bodyguard, child.. After all, my vote against this whole atrocity was very unpopular and because of that, there may be those who will seek to try to eliminate me."

"You voted against all this?"

"As did my son, Sarek."

"But... Spock.. He.."

"He is not a part of the High Council, he did not get a say.. He does have to obey the ruling of the vote by the majority, like the rest of us."

"Well, he certainly didn't seem to mind going with the flow." Nyota Uhura's voice was bitter.

"As his grandmother, I can only hope he will soon come to see the error of his ways... I know he is angry, confused and conflicted with the outcome of the vote.. I know that a lot of what he is doing is simply posturing for the sake of displays of power..".. She looked at Uhura and hoped that the girl would come to trust her "But that is still no excuse for what he did to you or for how he treated you."

"So... How much trouble will I be in if Stonn or any of those other men die from the poison that was on my blade?"

"Punishment has already been handed down and is already being carried out for those incidents... You are to write my memoirs in over a thousand languages, if you do not recall."

"But.. that... That's it?.. That's all?"

"As far as I am concerned.. Yes... That will be the only punishment you will see... However.. I cannot guarantee that there will not be others who will try to increase the severity of your punishment.. I can only give you my word that I will do all I can to protect you from that."

"Well, the word of a Vulcan is worth very little to me."

"I know, child... I hope someday, that I will increase the worth of my words in your eyes. Not all Vulcans agree with the vote that is being carried out and there are those of us who are working diligently at getting that vote overturned, who are working at trying to free Humanity from enslavement before this atrocity can go too far and cause completely irreparable damage to everything the people of Vulcan once valued.. Including their friendship and allegiance with Humanity."

They had arrived at her Quarters, T'Pau entered in the code and the door swished open.

"Sulu!!.. Chekov!!" Uhura exclaimed "You're okay!!"

"Yes, Ve are okay.. Zanks to ze nice Wulcan lady." Chekov replied as he beamed a smile in T'Pau's direction.

"You may call me T'Pau, young one."

|Sarek|

He watched as the very intriguing Human male treated injured Vulcans, he did not how these men had come to be injured or how Stonn, an individual of his Clann had come to be included among them.. And he did not know where, what was left of, The Vulcan Healers, were.

There was a very young Human girl that the male wouldn't let be taken from his side and Sarek could recognize the paternal protectiveness the man had for the child.. This was a father protecting his young and doing a very adequate job of it all while he treated injured members of a race that had only hours before had declared Humanity their property and the Human was treating them without any malice or intent to harm despite that fact..

This was a man that Sarek could respect and admire. 

"Human, what is your name?" Sarek inquired. 

"Lieutenant Commander, Doctor Leonard Horatio McCoy, Chief Medical Officer of The NCC dash one, seven, zero, one, U.S.S. Starship Enterprise, Serial Number: S, dash, three, five, seven, dash, nine, seven, seven."

"And the child, what is her name?"

"You leave her be, you green blooded son of a bitch! She's just a little girl!!" The doctor had growled as he maneuvered himself to be between the girl and the perceived threat to his child.

Sarek held out his hands in placation "I do not intend to bring any harm to you or the child, Doctor McCoy.. I was simply asking for if I am to bring you both into my Clan, it would be prudent to know your names."

"Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?.. Bring us into your Clan?"

"You see Doctor when the Vote was made to force Humanity into a position where they would have no choice but to be claimed by Vulcans and used for breeding, there were those who made sure hat no child under the age of eighteen nor anyone who could be considered an invalid or could be considered too unhealthy to bear or produce offspring could be claimed by a Vulcan for breeding purposes... If a child under eighteen has no parents or guardians they automatically become a member of The House of Sarek, my house, until they turn eighteen and are old enough to be claimed by a Vulcan who has not found a Human to claim as their own at that time."

"Well, Jo has a parent... And he's standing right here and AIN'T NO VULCAN BASTARD GONNA CLAIM HER AND IT DON'T MATTER WHETHER SHE'S TWELVE, EIGHTEEN OR EIGHTY AND I'LL CASTRATE ANY MONSTER WHO SO MUCH AS TRIES!!" The man roared out in a deep Southern Accent.

"As I was saying, doctor.. If the child under eighteen does have at least one parent or guardian and that parent or guardian gets chosen by a Vulcan then the child will go with their parent and become a member of the house of the Vulcan who claimed their parent.."

"So... Wait... Just a damn minute!! Are you saying you want to try to claim me?!!"

"It is a logical choice Doctor.. The ship needs a qualified and competent Human Doctor for all of the Humans still on board and it seems that you have enough experience to medically treat Vulcans as well.. And as far as I have observed you have medically treated these Vulcans to the best of your ability and without any malice or intent to harm despite what the Vulcan race is trying to do to yours." 

"Well, I was taught to treat the injured no matter what, even enemies, even in times of war.."

"And the fact that you are adhering to that is an admirable quality.. It shows that you have a strong Moral Character, doctor. And that is a quality that I would be proud to have in a member of my House."

"You keep saying "Member of your House" like I won't be some kind of slave that'll be subjected to going through surgical procedures against my will just so I can pop out offspring for you."

"Why would you assume that you would be the one undergoing such a surgical procedure?.. I assure you that I am just as viable a subject to undergo the procedure as you."

One of Leonard McCoy's eyebrows shot up into an arch "Are you serious?"

"I would not have said it if I were not... I have a theory that you would like to stay on this ship so that you can remain close to as many of your Human companions as possible and that you would like to keep your daughter close to you and as safe as possible.. Is my theory correct, Doctor?"

"Yeah... Yeah..."

"Then will you agree to allow me to claim you as my own so that you can have those things and more?"

The doctor gave a reluctant and wary nod.

It was the best answer that Sarek could have hoped for and he hoped that in time the Human would come to see that he could be trusted to keep him and his daughter safe.

|Spock Prime|

He could not believe what he was hearing.. There were many garbled communications coming through in broken bits of incomplete and staticy broadcasts at the research station on Delta Vega where he had remained after beaming Jim and Scotty to The Enterprise. From what he could pick up from the communications... Earth was gone.. And there was some kind of fight taking place... Vulcans were attacking people!!!

Another few garbled communications that said something about Vulcans enslaving Mankind for breeding purposes.. That had to be wrong.. It had to be... Perhaps it was the Romulans and the Humans were simply confused?.. After all it would not be the first time a Human has gotten a Romulan confused with a Vulcan or thought that the Vulcans looked to similar to the Romulans to not be exactly the same.

He hoped that the Vulcans were not the perpetrators of the actions he was hearing conveyed in the broken bits of broadcasts he was managing to pick up.

He needed to get to The Enterprise and find out what was going on and perhaps he could be of assistance if his Old Friend would be so gracious as to allow him to relive his glory days of fighting by Jim Kirk's side. And he knew that Jim would be okay when he got there.. Perhaps wounded badly as Jim Kirk would not take his Crew being in danger lightly nor would he take the potential enslavement of Humanity lightly and the man would most certainly fight against whatever this atrocity was and might become wounded in that fight.. But Jim Kirk had his ways of subverting his own demise.. Humans called it luck.. Spock knew that it was just Jim Kirk being Jim Kirk.

|Leonard McCoy|

The injured Vulcans that had come in had clearly been poisoned. But he had no idea how or with what sort of poison... and without an antidote..

It didn't look good for the one called Stonn, that was for certain, the man had maybe half an hour left, if that..

The other Vulcan males hadn't been cut as deeply or as long ago as Stonn and he could maybe save them if he could get enough fluids in them and maybe even a few Vulcan Blood transfusions to keep them alive long enough for the poison to work itself out of their systems.. 

If they lived and that was looking like a pretty big if, they'd have to live with permanent effects of the poison, some or even all of them could wind up blind and/or partially paralyzed for the rest of their lives, that and they would probably be permanently weaker and have weaker immune systems for the rest of their lives as the poison seemed to attack the all of the muscles, the skeletal system as well as all of the blood cells..

But even though they were most likely too far gone to save and even though they were a part of the Race that was currently claiming Humans as their "property", he was still a doctor.. and he would still do his job.. at least until they forced him away from his post..

He kept Jo at his side and she stayed quiet and still only moving when someone needed room to work and he was proud that she was holding up so well under so much pressure. She seemed to be taking everything in, learning what she could from watching her father and his staff work.

She was a tough little girl.

When Sarek had asked him Jo's name he had felt his blood begin to boil and when the Vulcan spoke of her possibly being claimed when she turned eighteen he had blown his top and let the whole ship know that no one was touching his daughter with the way he had practically shouted down the walls.

And then he had come to understand that the Vulcan was intending to claim HIM..

But as adamant as he wanted to be about fighting against being claimed he could here what the Vulcan was trying to say without him actually saying it.. He was being offered a safe haven for himself and his daughter and as much as it hurt his pride, he couldn't refuse.. He had to accept, for Jo's sake..

After he did all he could for the injured Vulcans he allowed Sarek to accompany him and Jo back to their Quarters (not that he could really stop the Vulcan from following them anyway).

"This is where you reside?" The Vulcan had inquired.

"Yeah.. Is there some kind of problem?" He asked with a bit of surly attitude peaking through.

"I just thought that since you will be trying to raise a child on this ship that you would want more spacious Quarters to accommodate you both."

"Well, it's not like I had time to ask for bigger Quarters to be assigned to me, with everything that's been going on and all."

"I will see to that we receive Quarters sufficiently sized enough to house the three of us."

"So we'll actually have to live with you?"

"It would make it easier to protect both of you."

He gave a nod, the Vulcan had a point.

"Doctor McCoy, you're being requested in The First Officer's Quarters for medical assistance." Christine Chapel's voice stated from the intercom system.

"What could that hobgobblin want with me?" He snapped.

"All I know is he said something about James Kirk having some kind of allergic reaction."

~0~

dun dun dun!!... tbc..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "meelaya" A Russian word for sweetheart that's pretty all encompassing for several other endearments as well, at least as far as I could get from the translation.. If anyone speaks Russian and it's wrong, then I apologize.. The LINK for the translation I used is here: http://www.proz.com/kudoz/english_to_russian/other/100450-darling.html and it's like the 6th or 7th box down..
> 
> Some may wonder why T'Pau didn't take Uhura to Sick Bay since Uhura had a broken arm and dislocated shoulder T'Pau is a Priestess with capabilities of a Healer.. and she indeed was quite the rebel in her youth.. she was one of the leaders of the Syrrannite movement which helped to reform Vulcan society by bringing forth the true teachings of Surak..


	6. Chapter 6

|SAREK|

The call for Doctor McCoy requesting Medical Attention was most obviously urgent.

He could see as the doctor's face fell, grim lines formed on his forehead as he scowled muttering "Darn kid's deathly allergic to damn near everything." and began to gather various Medical Supplies from around his room.. 

"Jo.. I need you to stick close to me, just like in Sick Bay... Okay?"

"Okay, daddy." The little girl whispered.

"And if I tell you to cover your eyes or look away I need you to do it without any questions.. Got it?"

"Yes, daddy."

He could tell by the tone of the doctor's voice that the doctor was expecting for Kirk to wind up on Death's Door (as the human saying goes) or to already be dead by the time he got to him.

"I could take her to my mother." He offered. 

"No thanks.. I don't think I'll be trusting any of you hobgoblins alone with my daughter."

"Please." He said calmly conveying that he only wished to help in such a dire situation "There is no need for this child to have to be in a place where death could be imminently present... One so young who has already been through so much should not have to go through even more by possibly having to see someone die before their eyes."

"Do you think that I want her having to see something like that?!" The doctor shouted as he put everything he had gathered into a black leather bag then picked up a Tricorder and stormed towards the door, the little girl was right at her father's heels exactly as she had promised she would be "That I want her even near anything having to do with the horrific reality of death?!" The doctored continued as he charged down the hall towards the Turbo Lift that would take them to where not only The Quarters of the Command Crew were but also where The Ambassadorial Suites were located... "But the thing is, is that Jim is my best friend.. and he's like an Uncle to Jo.. Even if it's something I don't want her seeing, if Jim does die from whatever allergic reaction he's having..."

"Doctor.." He had to interrupt "Please allow me to take the young one to my mother, she will be looked after and well taken care of.." he raised his hand to keep the doctor from interjecting "If this man means as much to you, and by extension your daughter, as you say, then I doubt that HE would want for her to see him in whatever state you may find him in, I doubt he would want her to be further traumatized than she already has been made to feel today by seeing the potential death of a loved one."

"Damn it.." the doctor muttered "Where is your mother's Quarters?"

"Not far from my son's Quarters, in fact they are on the way."

"Fine... But if any hobgoblin gets the bright idea, to dare to even think, of threatening to hurt my little girl, then I will rain down so much hell fury that by the time I'm done, you and your kind will be wishing they had never so much as laid eyes on a Human Being."

"Duly noted, doctor." He replied as he led him to his mother's Quarters.

"Mother." He spoke into the intercom. "I have urgent need of your assistance."

The door slid open without hesitation.

"Sarek, what is it you need of me my son?"

From behind him, Sarek could feel the doctor shifting around to get a better look into The Great T'Pau's Quarters as if he were looking for any proof of deception or a threat to his daughter.. Then the doctor froze.. "Uhura?... Sulu?.. Chekov?.. What?" then the doctor seemed rendered speechless.

"This is Doctor Leonard McCoy, I have chosen him." Sarek gave his mother a look that conveyed his true meaning "and as such, his daughter Jo.."

"Joanna." The child stated coldly from beside her father "Only my dad and my Uncle Jim get to call me Jo."

"Joanna." Sarek amended feeling slightly amused at the child's display of a fiery spirit that seemed to match her father's. "Is now a Member of our House and Leonard has a Medical Emergency that he needs to immediately attend to." 

"Go, take the doctor where he is needed, I will watch over the child." Sarek's mother looked like a majestic falcon that would peck out the eyes of anyone who might dare to try to bring the little Joanna McCoy any harm.

"You better take care of her as if your life depends on her health and safety, lady, because trust me, it does.. You three.." The doctor pointed at the Humans in the room "Please.. Look after her for me.." The three Humans gave the doctor a nod and with that the doctor was rushing toward's Spock's Quarters leaving Lady T'Pau to look at her son with a raised eyebrow and the three Humans behind her to gather the young girl into the middle of them, they would clearly protect her should T'Pau fail to do so.. But Sarek knew his mother would not fail to protect the little girl or any of the other Humans in her Quarters. He gave a bow to his mother in farewell then went to hurry after the doctor who was already trying to type a Medical Override into the panel to access Spock's Quarters but he was being rejected, which Sarek had known would happen.

|LEONARD MCCOY|

"All of the codes on the doors to the rooms on this floor have been changed to BioReadings." Sarek explained as he put his hand against some sort of flat scanning device.

"So basicaly if your not Vulcan you can't get in or out?"

"Basically." Sarek replied as the door hissed open.

"Good lord." He gasped.. He had never seen someone so brutalized by another being.

Jim, his best friend was lying on Spock's bed, his hands were bound above his head, his face was beaten in and bruised and swollen beyond recognition and around his neck was a.. was a.. Collar "I'm gonna kill that green blooded monstrosity!" He growled with a deep and genuine loathing lacing his voice as he rushed to Jim's sides and immediately worked to free Jim from the collar and restraints.

He was fuming as he saw that Jim had apparently been electrocuted, most likely from the collar, and Jim's wrists were chaffed raw from the struggle that Jim had obviously put up in an attempt to defend himself.. or it could have been from writhing in his restraints as his helplessly bound body was electrocuted.. That green blooded bastard hadn't even covered up Jim's nudity.. And poor Jim's body was covered in bruises and bites.. And Leonard knew that Jim's ribs were most likely broken, if not shattered.

The first thing he did after freeing Jim from the shackles and collar was draw a sheet over his friend to give him some privacy.. Yes he would have to examine Jim's lower half as well as the rest of him, but he was going to preserve and protect as much of his best friend's dignity as possible as he did so!!

"Jim." He whispered, feeling lost for words.. He loved the kid like a little brother.. Hell like a son.. and it hurt to see Jim like this.

"Bones?" Jim asked weakly in a wheezing breath as he turned his head in an attempt to find the source of the sound, by the swelling of Jim's eyes it was clear he couldn't see and judging by the blood trickling from Jim's left ear, Leonard had to wonder just how much and how well Jim could hear and understand.. The poor kid had obviously sustained a lot of head trauma.. maybe even some brain damage.

Leonard felt his rage boiling over.. Jim was a brilliant kid, a good kid.. And now he might have brain damage all because some Vulcan had wanted a power trip? 

Oh, he was going to kill that half-blooded hobgoblin the second he got a chance!!

"Yeah, kid.. It's me.. It's me.. I'm here." He tried to be soothing, but he was falling apart. He was suddenly very glad that Jo had not been subjected to seeing this.

Leonard quickly scanned Jim to see what he had, had an allergic reaction to. Finding the source of the most imminently life threatening issue, he quickly administered a Hypo that would counteract the allergy so Jim could breath without having to struggle with a swollen Trachea..

"Bones.. You.. Jo..Okay?" 

"Yeah, kid.. We're okay.. Both of us."

"Others?"

"Well, Uhura, Chekov and Sulu seemed to also be safe.. And I know that Nurse Chapel is okay so far.. But I don't really know about everyone else..."

"It's.. Okay.. Glad you.. and Jo.. Safe." Jim wheezed. Then Jim's eyes rolled back in his head and he began to seize.

Luckily Leonard knew enough about Jim's Medical History (hell, he had written MOST of it!) to know that the really bad allergic reactions sometimes left Jim with seizures that could linger for hours, days, even weeks after a really bad allergic reaction.. And this had been a bad allergic reaction.. 

Leonard could understand that whoever had injected Jim with a Hypo Spray that was a pain medication and antibiotic combined was probably (hopefully) trying to help Jim, by trying to ease his pain and attempting to fight off infection after Spock had brutalized him so cruelly.

But..

Jim couldn't have Combination Hypo Sprays... He was allergic to so many different types of foods and medications that giving Jim a Combined Hypo Spray was just asking for trouble as with the one Jim had been given the pain medication in the Hypo had been fine, but the antibiotic could have killed Jim.. But with a different Combination Hypo Spray Jim very well could have been fine with the antibiotic and deathly allergic to the pain medication.. With Jim, everything had to be injected individually and the dosages of each individual injection had to be carefully tailored to avoid accidentally triggering one or more of Jim's many allergies or to avoid accidentally causing Jim to develop a new allergy, which, with the way Jim's immune system tended to be, was a distinctly strong possibility..

After the severely painful looking seizure ended and Jim's breathing had evened out as much as possible with the damage to his ribs and face and throat (from being strangled... Leonard really was going to kill that green blooded prick as soon as he could get his hands on him), he did a scan to completely evaluate Jim's injuries..

The internal tearing and the shattered Pelvic Bone had Leonard seeing red.. 

Jim's left eardrum was busted meaning that Jim could wind up permanently deaf in that ear. Both his Eye Sockets as well as both of his Cheekbones were fractured and his nose was broken in three places and Leonard would have to wait until the swelling to go down before he could know for sure just how much permanent damage Jim's eyesight and Sinus Cavity might suffer.. Jim could very well end up completely and permanently blind in one or both eyes and he could also loose his sense of smell and be forced to live out his days in agonizing pain from Sinus Headaches and infections because of how badly his Eye Sockets and Cheekbones were damaged..

And the list of Jim's injuries continued to grow... Every time he passed the Tricorder over Jim's body he found a new injury. And with each new injury that he found, he thought of new and inventively painfully ways to torture and kill Spock..

|Sarek|

He had no need to touch Leonard to feel his anger.. The intensely strong emotion was radiating from the man in Tidal Waves.. 

Seeing the Human that his son had chosen in such a state had him feeling saddened and deeply disappointed in his son and he knew that the doctor was feeling a dangerously murderous rage and he could not blame the man.. Even though Spock was his son and he loved his son, he truly did and always would, what his son had done was an unforgivably monstrous thing and he found that if the doctor sought retribution that as much as he might love his son, he would not protect him from whatever punishments that might befall him for the way he had hurt the Human laying so extensively broken and battered in his bed.. And it was regrettable.. But Sarek knew that Spock needed to learn his own lessons, even if Spock's gruesome behavior ended up leading to his demise, Spock would have to bear whatever Fate that he brought down on his own head..

He knew that Spock had been desperately trying to prove himself "Vulcan enough" for the masses of Vulcans still left... Spock had spent his entire life trying to prove himself "Vulcan enough", and Sarek was ashamed that he was mostly to blame for pushing his son to strive for such a thing.

And now Sarek was finding that right now, even he couldn't be "Vulcan enough" to appease the majority of Vulcans, and he didn't want to be.. Not if it meant reducing himself to a monster... And the son he had tried to guide through life had fallen prey to the whims of a people who had been so easily corrupted that he was surprised that they were still thinking that the ones who were still trying to uphold the ways of Surak were the ones "not Vulcan enough"...

~0~

tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry it's taken so long to Update... The last few weeks I was plagued by "pregnancy brain" and this week... Well.. this week, I've been relishing "new baby smell"..
> 
> This is my fifth kid, so I know how to get some free time to write (or EAT, or BATHE, or SLEEP (or even use the bathroom)..) and now that he's a whole week old and getting on an actual feeding/sleeping/changing schedule (that he set himself, I know better than to try to put a kid on a schedule that they don't basically set for themselves (at least not in the first few months of life)..) I am trying to get back into the swing of things..

|JIM|

"Bones... Bones... It hurts... It hurts.." Jim's whimpering..... WHIMPERING, his body is alight with so much pain.... He hasn't been reduced to making noises like this since he was a helpless little kid and he'll be damned if he lets Spock get the satisfaction of getting to hear him being reduced to making these kinds of noises now..

But... Too late... And damned he is... He vaguely remembers Spock coming back at some point and that Bones had, had to be hauled off of the Half-Vulcan by four Vulcan Guards as well as Spock's father... 

Funny that Jim had been with it enough (at that second in time) to register that Spock's dad was in the room and to let his thoughts stray to how weird it was that such a monster could have such seemingly decent parents (of course it was just an assumption, but something told him (despite never getting to meet her).. that Spock's mom had been a great person and that Spock's dad (despite not knowing him beyond that initial Pseudo introduction where he had gotten his violent rapist son to release that choke hold) was a pretty okay (if just a bit emotionally distant) guy..)..

He remembers some angry words being shouted and that he had tried to tell Bones that it was okay, that he's not worth endangering Jo or anyone else for...

Now Bones is next to him carding a gentle hand through his hair, caressing his bruised and lacerated scalp and forehead..

"I know, Jim, I know.." And by the sound of his voice, Bones has been crying and that has Jim worried..

"Are you okay?" He whispers.. "Jo.. They didn't hurt her did they?.. Please god tell me they..."

"No.. Jim, no.. Jo's safe... And I'm okay.. Just.. It's you, Jim... Jesus he's hurt you real bad... I don't know if I can.."

"It's okay." Jim whispers, and it really is... He's been through worse.. The pain only seems so bad right now because it's fresh and it's been a while since he's been hurt on this kind of level, the second it dims down a little and he has a chance to compare he knows which parts of his life will have come out the most painful and this isn't even going to make his Top Ten Most Painful Moments... It hurts and it's humiliating, sure.. but he's had worse, he knows he has...

He whimpers and cries out as Bones works to heal him without the merciful help of pain meds because Bones is too worried that the stuff the Vulcan Healer had injected him with, plus the stuff that Bones had, had to inject him with to counteract that, might all cause some kind of bad reaction if he added pain meds to the mix.. knowing Jim's luck, it would, Bones knows what he's doing, he knows Jim better than anyone (except maybe an old Vulcan from a different Timeline and/or Dimension) and Jim trusts Bones with his life and sanity, even if and/or when Bones has no choice but to cause him pain... He ignores the silent presence of Spock.. Jim knows he's there, he's just out of his damaged Peripheral Vision.. And god, thinking of that has Jim wondering just how blind he's gonna end up being if he gets a chance to heal from this.. He knows that there had been ways to fix the kinds of damage done to his his head and face and the potential damage that had been done to his Brain, Sinus Cavity and Optical Nerves.. But that was when there were Specialists, hospitals, infinite access to all kinds of medical equipment, that had been when there was still an Earth to go running home to.. God knows he had heard enough of Frank bitching about how much that kind of medical care costed every time Frank had gone a bit too far and had busted up his head and face a little bit too badly and had needed to get it "fixed" before his mom came home for some Shore Leave and found out that Jim and Sam had both been telling the truth about how abusive Frank was.. And he remembers that Kodos and his soldiers and his scientists had tortured him and experimented on him, taking him apart and putting him back together again and again, trying to get him to talk and tell where the other surviving children were hiding or just testing him to see just what the hell made him tick or sometimes even to see just how he was living through all the hell they were inflicting on him..

"How are you still alive, James?... Why are you still alive?... Tell me where the others are and I will make all the pain go away and you won;t have to hurt ever again.."

"The revolution is successful. But survival depends on drastic measures. Your continued existence represents a threat to the well-being of society. Your lives mean slow death to the more valued members of the colony. Therefore, I have no alternative but to sentence you to death. Your execution is so ordered, signed Kodos, Governor of Tarsus IV."..

His thoughts churn, Frank, Tarsus, Spock, his Crew, his friend, his mother, his brother, his nephew, his first love, his first kiss.. His baby being stillborn after Frank had beaten and raped him when he was seven and a half months pregnant, the doctor telling his mom that the uterus that Kodos' scientists had surgically inserted into him, for their own fun and that Kodos had ended up impregnating either on accident or on purpose, was damaged and no longer viable, but it was still too incorporated into his body to be safely removed.. He'd be left with an empty hole inside him where his child had once been and a lasting reminder of what he had lost and could never get back again.. He remembers the look on his friend's face as Bones gave him a physical as part of a homework assignment.. Bones had, had a lot of questions about why he had a surgically implanted uterus that was completely and utterly useless yet couldn't be removed.. There was a lot that Jim couldn't say, didn't want to talk about, but he had told Bones as much as he could about how he had ended up with a useless uterus and Bones had been good enough to know when to let the matter drop..

But now there was more shouting and he heard his useless uterus being brought up quite frequently, Bones was yelling at someone that Jim should fall under some kind of protection according to some kind of law that supposedly protects children and invalids from the sexual part of Humanity's enslavement.. 

He wants to argue that he's not a child or an invalid and his pride hurts that anyone would even suggest that he's either of those things, but Bones continues on his angry rant, Spock's voice interjects and says something about Jim's sperm still being potentially viable even though his uterus can't be used, removed or replaced that Jim can still be owned and used for reproductive purposes... Spock's voice is calm, logical.. But Jim knows that the beast is cold, calculating, like a crocodile, Bones needs to be really careful, the monster could go off on him, hurt him like he hurt Jim, at any moment.. And Jim is terrified for his friend but he can't hold on to consciousness much longer and everything fades to black once more...

~0~

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to give appropriately ample credit and Kudos to vampiric_mcd for writing ""The sun will rise.", which is the work that inspired this story
> 
> Once again.. Here is the LINK: http://archiveofourown.org/works/108163
> 
> ~0~


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit more of poor Jim getting hurt then I'll get around to what's happening with other Characters who are gonna end up in this story... 
> 
> Poor Khan still hasn't made an appearance and he is dying to be written... And poor Spock Prime is slamming his fist against my brain demanding that I let him go smack his younger counterpart upside the head.. So I have to give into both of them eventually... Hopefully the Next Chapter will have some Khan and Spock Prime..
> 
> First I have to make Nu!Spock feel bad about what he's done to Jim... (After I make him hurt Jim a little bit more of course..)... 
> 
> Please have patience with the shorter Chapters, I have a new baby to take care of and he's only a week old and as much as he seems to be getting into a schedule he still has some really unpredictable moments that I can't always see coming despite him being my fifth child..

|JIM|

At some point Bones had left, or had been forced out of, Spock's Quarters, probably had to be forced out knowing Bones...

Either way that left him alone with Spock again and now he was once again left at Spock's mercy or rather lack of mercy..

At first Jim had thought that Spock would leave him be for the most part as he drifted in and out of consciousness to find that so far Spock hadn't seen fit to bring him further harm.. 

So he had thought that maybe, just maybe Spock would lay off of him and give him some kind of a chance to heal like Bones would have most likely suggested (or actually DEMANDED)..

But...

Around the fifth or sixth time he had come to he opened his eyes to see Spock hovering over him... And Spock looked PISSED... He was just about to let the pain of his broken bones and battered insides pull him back under when Spock grabbed his face in a painful grip...

"You will remain awake." Spock commanded. 

Jim looked down the length of his once again bound body (And he has no ideas when he ended up cuffed back down or with the collar back around his neck, but now that he's realized that the cuffs and collar are back, he can't escape the knowledge that all Spock has to do is press a button to make him writhe in pain from being electrocuted and being chained down means that he couldn't fight back even if his body wasn't beaten to ten different kinds of to hell and back) and he sees that Spock has a stack of cups on a table beside him.. They look like the kind of cups that Starfleet makes everyone piss into for drug testing.. Jim doesn't really get it... Is Spock going to make him piss into one and do some kind of a tox screen on him?... Spock should already know that the only drugs in his system right now are the ones that his Vulcan Healer had injected him with along with whatever Bones had, had to give him to save his life.. Or maybe Spock plans to pour it back over him.. Probably not though because that would mean soaking his own bed with someone else's piss... Maybe he's going to try to make Jim drink it?.. and that's just gross.. Still not the worse thing anyone's ever done or planned to do to him... but... still gross..

Spock grabs his flaccid penis.. oh yeah... he's still naked.. and no longer covered with even a sheet... Spock is such an ass.. he registers that his thoughts are drifting somewhere else as Spock manhandles his dick.. Joke's on Spock because he's so dehydrated that he couldn't go piss even if he tried and he won't try not so long as he can't piss into a toilet like a PERSON..

But Spock starts stoking his cock and suddenly Jim is very aware that urine is not what Spock's trying to collect.. He remembers now that there had been some kind of an argument between Bones and Spock about his ability to produce offspring... He could not become pregnant or go through a surgery that could give him the ability to become pregnant.. But his sperm.. His sperm is still viable.. And he doubts that Spock is going to "take one for the team" by undergoing a surgery himself so he can be given the ability to become pregnant.. Which means that Spock has found someone else to impregnate, with HIS sperm..

"No!" He shouts as he tries to writhe away, tries to get himself free from Spock's hands on him.. And of course he fails to do anything useful against the assault, the bindings on his wrists and ankles are keeping him from being able to move much more than an inch in any direction and moving around and trying to fight like he is, is aiding Spock's endeavor more than hurting it.. And Spock looks fucking smug about it..

Jim hates his traitorous body..

He pulls up his worst memories, the sickest, most depraved things he's witnessed or been through, he makes himself feel the gut churning grief and nausea of watching his aunt, uncle and cousin being gunned down, of watching the kids he had helped escape slowly starve to death until only eight kids besides him had remained and not a single one had been under six.. He makes himself feel the pain, anger and humiliation of the experiments the scientists had put him through, the hollow and numb way he had felt after he had lost his baby... 

His penis abruptly went limp.. Spock was not getting anything out of him, not if he could help it..

Spock instantly became enraged and Jim found himself being smacked across the face and he began to laugh.. Laugh hysterically like a person who had lost their mind.. maybe he had..

His vision went black around the edges, but a hand stretched out over his face and he felt his mind being pulled back to awareness..

Spock was trying to invade his mind.

"No..." Jim grunted as he tried to fight against the mental assault... He might be chained to the bed and unable to throw a punch or put up much of any sort of fight to defend himself, but nothing and no one can stop him from fighting back in the plain of his own mindscape... "Not my mind... You're not taking my mind too, you son of a bit.."

For a Psi Null being he knew he was putting up a pretty good fight, but it was still a fight he wasn't going to win.. He felt the edges of the shields he was trying to keep in between his mind and Spock beginning to give way and then something inside his mind SNAPPED and Spock was in, violating him in the most intimate and ruthless way...

Jim had been wrong... Maybe THIS would be the worst thing he's ever been through..

|SPOCK|

He invaded the pleasure centers of Kirk's brain, forcing his arousal and subsequently his eventual ejaculation.. Kirk could not become pregnant and as such Spock needed to harvest Kirk's sperm and donate it to some of the Vulcans who had been less fortunate and would not be able to have a Human to bear them children or impregnate them as there were limited Humans available to use for reproduction at the moment and offspring needed to start being produced immediately to give the Vulcan Race a chance to regrow their numbers before they became a target of other Races who would potentially enslave them as well as the Humans that the Vulcans had claimed as theirs.. and those other Races wouldn't be as magnanimous as the Vulcans had been with their enslavement of the Human Race as at least the Vulcan High Council had seen fit to spare the children and those incapable of breeding from the sexual capacity of Humanity's enslavement where another Race would simply rape them all, no matter how old, young or invalid, because their enslavement wouldn't be about trying to mix Races in order to save more than one Species.. He needed several containers of Kirk's Sperm to ensure that he could keep Kirk as HIS as so long as his Human had some kind of involvement in producing Offspring he could be kept for the sexual capacity of enslavement.. And Spock did not know why... But he wanted, needed to keep Kirk... Hurting Kirk, abusing him, RAPING him, was the perfect outlet for all of his anger when it all got to be too much and he couldn't stand what The Vulcan Race was becoming, when it all got to be too much and the reality of the whole situation weighed too heavily on his conscience and made him feel shame and guilt..

Spock pressed and pressed, forcing cruel pleasures to course through Kirk's body, forcing Kirk to orgasm again and again and he could make out his own orgasm rushing up on him as forcing so much pleasure on Kirk made him reach his own sexual gratification.. He pulled his hand away from Kirk's Meld Points and cleaned himself up... He had a thought, most illogical seeing as he needed the product of Kirk's ejaculations to keep Kirk as his slave.. But for some reason he wanted to bind Kirk's penis and keep him from achieving completion until Kirk was BEGGING for release... Yes... He wanted to make Kirk WANT to orgasm, for Kirk, wanting it, to be sexually gratified while being raped, even for just a moment would be the ultimate defeat.. 

He worked Kirk to the edge of orgasm and let him teeter for a few moments then he took a thin cord and wrapped it around Kirk's testicles staving off the chance of orgasm and he used a thin plastic rod from one of his beaker sets as a Sound shoving it into Kirk's urethra and making the Human scream and cry as Spock slipped back into his mind and viciously assaulted the pleasure centers of Kirk's mind again..

"MMmmm NO...." Kirk groaned out as he felt his mind being invaded again..

Spock worked himself to another two orgasms as he made Kirk writhe in pleasure and pain... He couldn't penetrate the Human again for a while, because the Human needed time to physically heal, but there was no need to deny himself sexual gratification when he could achieve release by absorbing the pleasure he was forcing on his slave..

He assaulted the pain center of the Human's pain making the Human ride wave after wave of agony before switching back to assaulting the pleasure centers and making the Human unravel from the very core, making the Human open up to the assault guiding Spock to what set his slave's nerves on fire or made ice settle in the slave's veins.. Spock wanted all of it.. He wanted to take everything that Kirk was and rend it like rending meat from bone.. He wanted to tear it all away until Kirk was left with nothing, no will to fight back, no identity, no nothing.. He wanted Kirk to be perfectly mindless and obedient in his slavery, only then would Spock gentle his hand..

But Kirk's mind was strong and the Human kept trying to fight back in the only ways he still could, his mind rallying to push Spock out of his consciousness.. Spock found his Human's resilience almost endearing..

But then, he lost his focus for just a moment and felt himself slip into Kirk's memories... And all he caught was a few flashes at first, but the vast expanse of unshielded emotions that came with those flashes were AGONIZING for Spock... And Spock began to try to claw his way back out of the Pit of Hell that was Kirk's mind.. And now as he was being pulled into more vivid, more horrifically painful memories, Spock realized that not only was he "in over his head" to use a Human Phrase, but he was being forced to confront just what he had truly done and what it would cost him, WHO it would cost him as Kirk's memories swirled and churned around him and he saw the Old Vulcan who called himself Spock and claimed to be from the future of a different Timeline where neither Vulcan nor Earth had been destroyed and his mother had not died until well past reaching old age, where that Spock had called his Jim the sun and the other half of his soul, where the sweetly whispered word of T'hia'la floated on the air between their barely parted mouths before another kiss was exchanged and the passions became heated between them and turned into more love making between a Bonded Pair.. And in all this he saw this Kirk's childhood, the horrific abuses he suffered at the hands of his Step Father, the dehumanizing treatment he had endured on Tarsus IV, the loss of a child, the depression, the suicidal madness that came and wrought havoc on his mind for years after, a dare to do better that had changed the course of Kirk's Fate and lead him to where he was meant to be... Except in this Universe the one who was meant to be his Bond Mate had turned out to be the worse sort of traitor that had hurt him worse than anyone from his terribly dark childhood.. He saw how Kirk had actually planned ahead for a defense when he had planned to turn The Kobayashi Maru into a "winnable scenario" and if Kirk had been given the chance to defend himself he would have WON against the charges of cheating and he wouldn't have been kicked out of The Academy like Spock had assumed would have happened, no Kirk would have most likely received some kind of Commendation for "Original Thinking" just like he had in the other Spock's Universe as Kirk had read every single Starfleet Academy Manual that had been available and had read the Manuals from the Instructors of each Course and The Manuals from the Administrators of Every Test and he had taken The Kobayashi Maru twice before to "study" the test itself.. Then with all of his knowledge Kirk had hacked the program for The Kobayashi Maru to study the programming and had found a place in the Programming that could be slightly altered to offer the chance at winning The Scenario, but only if it was done right, Kirk hadn't made it too easy on himself despite it having seemed like that on the day of the test and as it turned out that there were no rules in any of The Starfleet Acadamy Manuals or in any of The Manuals Spock himself had written for The Kobayashi Maru Test that made it against the rules to hack into or change the programs that the Test was run off of and Kirk had planned to use that and the fact that the Vulcan Instructor's Pride had obviously left that part of the Test's programming with the ability to be altered because said Vulcan Instructor could not stand to create a test that they themselves could not win all to defend himself in trial and Kirk would have won, he would have won because in part Kirk had been right, Spock had been aware of leaving a loophole in his Manuals and in the programming of the Test that would have allowed HIM to beat the Test if he ever had to take it... Kirk had been right... He really had just been pissed that Kirk had beaten his Test... Which meant that at least one of the reasons he had felt such anger at Kirk was pointless for him to hold against Kirk when it was his own fault that the loophole had been there to begin with... Kirk hadn't been fighting against a "no win scenario" he had been fighting against what was supposed to have been a "no win scenario" to everyone besides SPOCK and Kirk hadn't been about to stand for the unfairness of that.. Plus Kirk was proof that a real "no win scenario" could be turned around and made winnable... After all, Kirk had survived being born premature and in space against all odds and he had survived the atrocities on Tarsus IV against all odds... And now he was the reason why, against all odds there were still any Vulcans or any Humans left alive at all... And BOTH Races owed James Tiberius Kirk for the chance he had given them at survival... And the Vulcans had repaid him by enslaving him... Spock's father was alive because of this Human and Spock had repaid him by raping him and humiliating him and invading the sanctity of his mind...

He saw more flashes of what the Older Spock had said, how the Old Half-Vulcan from a future that could never happen now, had practically pleaded for Jim to make this Universe's Spock show just how Emotionally Compromised he was because that was the only way to save Earth from meeting the same Fate as The Planet Vulcan and how uncomfortable that Jim had felt as he tried to find the right buttons to push to make Spock show that he was Emotionally Compromised by the destruction of his home world and the death of his mother and how Jim had regretted having to go so far as to saying such cruel words to Spock to finally get the reaction he had been needing... So now, both of the only reasons he had, had to be angry at Kirk were pointless.. And he had hurt this man, beaten and raped this man... And this man had been meant to be the one he was meant to have cherished beyond any other.. He had destroyed everything he could ever have with this man... he would never be able to obtain the other half of his soul now... His T'hia'la would forever be beyond his reach.. His Jim thought he was a monster and Spock knew that, that was exactly what he deserved..

|JIM|

It had hurt to feel the Vulcan Abomination penetrate his mind just as he had his body... His mind was raped just like his body had been.. And it hurt.. Jim cried and keened and fought with all of his might as the monstrosity forced his body through multiple orgasms by assaulting parts of his mind in ways that made him feel pleasure.. Then the Vulcan changed things a bit and made him HURT... Hurt so bad that he didn't know how to characterize the pain it was unlike anything he had been made to feel before, it was mental, emotional, physical, spiritual, PAIN all at once, he felt grief and agony washing over him like a tidal wave and it was almost as bad as when the doctor wouldn't let him hold his baby no matter how much he had begged and cried... All he would get to remember about his child was the one glimpse he had caught of blueish-gray skin and closed eyes like she was sleeping.. He hadn't even gotten to fully see her face.. That had hurt more than what he was feeling now. but only barely...

Then there was immense pleasure again, for a micron of time, then he felt something inside his mind give way, like a bridge crumbling under someone's feet and suddenly Spock was in a place that Jim did not want him to be... Those were HIS... He didn't share those parts of himself with ANYONE not even his best friend!

Being drug through these memories and forced to relive them like they were fresh and new again was the most painful thing anyone had ever done to him... And Jim had thought that Spock's cruelty had reached its limit, but now he knew how wrong he had been as he was forced to relive Frank and Tarsus IV and watching so many people being shot, so many children starve, having his baby being born DEAD and not even getting to HOLD HER... He started screaming in his mind, wailing because it hurt so much... He gave up, Spock won, he could take whatever he wanted from him just dear god please leave those memories alone!! It hurt, it hurt, it hurt and he just couldn't take anymore..

"Please.." He cried, big fate tears spilling down his cheeks "No more... No more... Please, god, no more.. Get out... Get out of my head... Please... You win.. I can't take anymore.." he begged...

Between the pain in his body and the assault on his mind he felt his sanity begin to collapse.. He was losing himself.. After everything his hellish life had put him through, he was finally starting to crack, to BREAK.. He was finally losing his mind..

Through his blurred vision he could barely make out Spock's face and he could swear that there were tears in the monster's eyes.. But as his vision grayed out he thought that he had to be mistaken... Because what reason would the monster have to cry?

TBC..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to give appropriately ample credit and Kudos to vampiric_mcd for writing ""The sun will rise.", which is the work that inspired this story
> 
> Once again.. Here is the LINK: http://archiveofourown.org/works/108163


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before Khan could get his debut I had to write Admiral Marcus... I did not like trying to make him SEEM to be a good guy, actually it made my skin crawl... But Carol is in this (Well, I couldn't leave her out...) and SHE doesn't know what a bad person her father is... Plus... As much as I don't like Alexander Marcus I do believe that at the very least he did care about his daughter (At least until she defied him anyway) so he won't be showing his True Colors just yet.. Sorry for there still not being any Khan yet...
> 
> Also please keep in mind that a lot of things are happening all at once and some things are happening days before Vulcan or Earth were destroyed and some things are happening hours or even days after.. And some things... Well some things are happening right AS Vulcan or Earth are destroyed... But hopefully I can make it all tie together and make it apparent as to when things are going on without Star Dates, because I have no idea how to write Star Dates or how the Time, Date, Year formatting works in any of the Star Trek Universes whatsoever..

|Alexander Marcus|

This was his moment.. After years of Section 31 Operatives being sent out to search, HE was the one to find her..

The Botany Bay. 

And inside her lay treasures unlike any others.

He headed to the Transporter Room, he felt like a kid on Christmas morning. He was about to have the answer to the imminent war with the Klingons in his grasp.

Weapons so powerful and so easily hidden. They were going to be the perfect solution.

The second he and his Team were on board The Botany Bay he rushed to one of the eighty-four Chyro-Tubes only to be devastatingly disappointed. The occupant inside was long dead.

Dead, dead and more dead. More than one hundred years, long, dead.. Something must have happened to compromise the integrity of the Cryo-Tubes.. Years of searching for The Botany Bay, of searching for eighty-four of mankind's discarded miracles, all wasted aside from the invaluable data that the autopsies might provide.

Then.. When he thought all hope was lost one of his people called out over the Communicator "We have a viable subject! I repeat we have a viable subject!"

Alive.. One of them were alive.

Then another of his people made a call over the Comms and another and another, other subjects were viable as well.

So... More than one..

He smiled as he was given the final count of living subjects.

Seventy-two..

That was only twelve less than the fighting force that Section 31 had been hoping for and even just one living subject would have been highly invaluable.. The Higher Ups within Section 31 would be most pleased with seventy-two living subjects and twelve others that they could dissect.

He tried to send a message to the ones who had sent him, but all The Ship's Communications Systems was picking up was static. It was like Section 31 just wasn't there and he knew that they weren't in any particular part of space that would be messing up their Communications Systems, hell they were practically in Earth's backyard! And Section 31 had a better Communication System than Star Fleet so there was no reason for Communications on either side to be down...

Two days passed, he kept them floating in the same Sector awaiting orders from Section 31, but still there was no word from them.

He had his Communications Officer keep trying to send messages, but no one was replying.

On the third day his Personal Comm Link began to chirp.

"Marcus here." He replied gruffly, ready to chew someone out over the lack of communication.

"Dad.." It was Carol and something was obviously wrong, it was clear she had been crying and she never called him "dad" because she hated him and never wanted to see him or talk to him unless it was a Holiday and she felt obligated to call to at least say "hi" and that was only because Carol's mom always insisted that Carol try to stay in touch with him despite the divorce..

"Carol?"

"Dad, thank god, I thought you were dead!"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because... Earth... It's gone dad... it's just fucking gone!"

"I... I don't understand... Gone?.. What do you mean gone?"

"I mean it was blown to bits and sucked into a blackhole GONE!" Carol was more than upset, she was panicking.

"I.." He was at a loss for words.. How could Earth be gone?

"Carol.. Honey.. You need to calm down.. I think maybe you're confused... Earth CAN'T be gone, sweetie."

"Dad!! How can you be so stupid!! I am not confused! Earth was destroyed! And Vulcan... Vulcan was destroyed too right before Earth was.. How could you not know this?!! You're an Admiral for Christ's Sake! Everyone we knew... Everyone we... we loved... Mom..." Carol started sobbing "Mom's gone... Daddy... Mom's gone.."

"Okay... Okay.. This has... HAS to be... some kind of mistake..."

"It's NOT!!.. I saw it with my own eyes!!.. The shuttle I was on managed to make it to Star Base 8 before all hell broke loose... The surviving Vulcans are trying to enslave us."

That threw him for a loop, of all the Races he thought would do something so stupid the Vulcan Race was at the bottom of the list..

"That can't be true.."

"Dad, so help me god.. If you call me a liar one more time.."

"I'm not saying you're lying, just... You're wrong... You have to be wrong.."

"I'm not wrong.. I saw Earth being destroyed... I tried to save mom.. I tried.. But the ground was shaking and the building we were in collapsed, she was crushed by a concrete pillar right in front of me. The people sent to get us out of there had to drag me away kicking and screaming.."

"Sweetie, I'm so sorr.."

"Don't tell me you're sorry!" Carol shrieked.. "How could YOU not know what's going on?! You are a Star Fleet Admiral!.. Earth's gone, Vulcans are trying to enslave the Human survivors... But some of us escaped and we NEED someone to come get us out of here before the Vulcans come for us.. I heard the Vulcans on Outpost Planets and at other Star Bases have been capturing Humans who hadn't even heard about Earth yet.. Luckily this Star Base was Vulcan free because it's so close to home." Carol choked up on the word "home" "But we won't be safe for long I think a few Roylans on The Starbase are thinking about capturing us themselves then SELLING US to the Vulcans when they do come.. Daddy... We need you... I need you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Section 31 had bases that were Off Planet and not on Earth so there should be some Section 31 Personell still alive, but they most likely evacuated when it became clear that Earth was about to be destroyed and then stayed gone after it became apparent what the Vulcans were doing...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I've taken so long to Update.. 
> 
> I know I told y'all about my new baby he's a month old now and he's a great kid.. but there's lots of unforeseen stuff that's popped up with my health.. my Gallbladder and Pancreas both are suddenly on the fritz.. I have Gallbladder Disease which caused some Pancreatitis and my Gallbladder has to come out but my doctor wants to do more tests first... 
> 
> so much fun (that's sarcasm by the way).. I had what's called a "Gallbladder Attack" a few days ago and that was painful as hell and since then I've been having small Attacks at random.. I haven't eaten real food in days because I have no appetite and I'm terrified of accidentally triggering another big attack because no one will take it out until my primary care doctor is done with getting me through testing and finally refers me to a surgeon.. so I've been in a lot of pain plus I've been super exhausted .. which is better than being on the meds the doctors had me on because that crap caused me to have HALLUCINATIONS (apparently Dicyclomine can make you feel like you've taken a hit of the "brown acid" and combining it with Vicodin which is an OPIATE, that can cause vivid and terrifying nightmares and can enhance and be enhanced by the Dicylocomine, was not the brightest idea the doctors in my town has ever had) basically I spent almost a whole week terrified of holding my baby because that crap they had me on also had my arms and hands going numb and tingly and feeling weak and making my legs all weak and wobbly and made my balance completely non-existent so I was not only afraid of hallucinating and freaking out on my own kids I was also scared of dropping my newborn or falling down even from a sitting position while holding him .. I'm okay now because they took me off those meds after I griped them out about the Side Effects I suffered .. now I'm not on any meds because it was a choice between feeling like I was on a bad acid trip or being in pain (even though I know that there are other meds they could have put me on that would have kept me from suffering from either thing) and I chose to suffer through the pain rather than risk potentially accidentally dropping my baby because I suddenly lost all feeling in one or both of my arms.. I'm still super exhausted because my Gallbladder pain's getting worse and so is my Pancreatitis but at least I don't feel drugged out of my gourd so I guess I gotta take the silver lining where I can get it.. 
> 
> Now Story Notes.. Some more Admiral Marcus at the beginning of this Chapter and Khan finally makes his debut before this Chapter will end..

|ALEXANDER MARCUS|

He finally had his war.

But it had not come in the form he had been expecting.

No.

This was fight for the Freedom of what was left of The Human Race.

And he only had a small force of Section 31 Personnel a ship and seventy-two Augments that he had no idea whether they would cooperate or not.

But he did finally have that war he was always mongering for.

And there were no Higher Ups in Star Fleet, The Federation or Section 31 left to Command.

Looks like HE was in charge.

He finally had the ultimate power that he had always wanted.

And the best part?

He would be hailed as a Hero! He would be loved! He would be worshiped!

He gave a wry grin as he caressed one of the Cryo-Tubes. He had The Leader of The Augments right under his hand! And Section 31 had been non the wiser when he had stolen the codes to safely bring Noonien Singh and his Merry Band of Augments out of Cryo-Sleep. The plan had been to take one... Just one tiny little Augment for his own personal use and gain without Section 31 having to ever know, after all Section 31 had already been prepared for none of the Subjects to be viable after having been floating around in space for a few hundred years so they would have been happy to get even one viable subject and he had been magnanimous enough to have been ready to give them seventy-one viable subjects.. And if the one he had wanted to keep for himself had always been Noonien Singh?.. Well Section 31 would have just had to have gotten over the Leader of The Augment's Cryo-Tube being "Too damaged to recover"... But now... Now there was NO Section 31 to give any of The Augments over to... He could keep them all! Command them all!... But first.. He had to find a way to ensure Nonnien Singh's cooperation.

|KHAN NOONIEN SINGH|

He woke to the sound of hissing.. His Eidetic Memory being as good as ever meant that he knew that he was waking from Cryo-Stasis.. Which could only mean a handful of things.. Either the Cryo-Tube he had been locked into according to his "Sentencing" was damaged and he was about to die a slow and painful death if he could not find a way to break free.. Or.. Someone had come across The Botany Bay.. The ship he and his fellow Cryogenically Frozen Augments had been sent into exile on.. And that someone was opening his Cryo-Tube, probably in hopes of "grave-robbing" him.. Well, he was no corpse!! .. But he would bide his time and wait and see who might be trying to open his Tube for there was another possibility.. One of his fellow Augments had somehow managed to escape their Cryo-Tube and were now trying to free the others and he would not risk attacking family..

There was more hissing and he could see light coming through, the out casing of the Cryo-Tube had been breached and was now being wedged open.. So now he knew that the Tube wasn't damaged.. 

He saw the face of what could be considered a "middle aged" man.. a REGULAR, HUMAN man.. not an Augment like him, through the window of the still sealed inner chamber of his Cryo-Tube.. Then the inner chamber was being opened as well.. 

This man who was freeing him would have his thanks.. Of course his thanks would probably not be well received by a dead man for the second he had a chance he was going to break this man's neck and free his family then take this ship he and his family had been exiled on and go wreak havoc on those who had engineered him then sentenced him and his family to Cryo-Sleep and Exile when they had proven to inconveniently have Free-Will and had turned out to have been too difficult for their creators to control..

The second the inner chamber of his Tube was fully open he bolted upright, ready to take the fragile normal Human's neck in his hands and snap it.. But.. His superior eyesight could see that his family was not in the same room as he was.. He would need to find out what had happened to them and for that he needed a LIVE informant to give him that information.. His rapid reflexes aborted his lightening speed movement that would have killed the unwitting normal Human man before he would have been able to even blink.. To anyone who was non the wiser it would have looked like a series of involuntary muscle spasms which could be explained by being so suddenly brought out of Cryo-Stasis..

For now he feigned meekness, confusion and INNOCENCE as he blinked his eyes, pretending that his sight was not as sharp as it as ever been, pretending to need a moment to be able to focus before he could see around the haze a normal Human would have been seeing if they had been woken from Cryo-Sleep in the same manner that he had been.

Then he pretended that his muscles were weak and that he was suffering from tightened tendons that he could not quite figure out how to control..

"Wha?.." He asked in a slurred, fake bleariness "Who?.." He gave a shake of his head "Where?".. Oh, yes.. He was a very skilled actor..

The normal Human man spun him a tale of how his Superiors had come across information about The Augments and how they had thought that Khan Noonien Singh and his fellow Augments had been done a disservice and an injustice and HE Admiral Alexander Marcus had been sent to retrieve The Botany Bay so that The Augments could be awoken from their frozen slumbers and Exonerated of the things that the less intelligently advanced Humans of that time had so wrongly Sentenced them to Cryo-Stasis and Exile for.. Then the normal Human man's tale became one of woe.. Earth destroyed, Humans enslaved, a pointy eared villainous Race that was taking Freedom away from the Humans how a few brave souls had stayed at Section 31's Home Base for as long as possible to get Admiral Marcus the codes to at least free Khan and his Second in Command but those brave souls had not been able to give the rest of the codes before Earth was destroyed (Khan could see that a lot of the Admiral's tales were lies, but he feigned ignorance.)..

And he had acted accordingly.. Letting his facade change to show "emotions" that seemed most appropriate.. He made sure to display Horror (He's never been afraid of anything in his entire life, not even the potential of his own demise..), Sympathy (But.. really.. What did he care?.. The plight The Human Race was facing was one they deserved!!!), Sadness (Dehydration would have to suffice as an explanation as to why he could not produce tears.. When in fact he and his fellow Augments were all Sociopaths, they could not feel any sort of emotion and their own "family" of Augments were the only beings in The Universe that they could come even close to caring for.).. And all the while he could see what the Admiral was trying to steer to, trying to corral him into.. A spider thinking he could draw a fly into his web.

Well.. Sometimes a spider can mimic a fly.. And he is a far more deadly and cunning spider than Admiral Marcus could ever hope to be and as soon as he could ensure the safety of his family Admiral Marcus would find that HE was the one trapped in a web.. For Admiral Marcus had never truly been a spider.. He had been a helpless fly all along...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my GOD it's been forever since I've Posted anything.. Like.. At all (Okay... Correction I Posted two One Shots over at fanfiction dot net that I had, had on my laptop for a while) I've been working on a dozen new projects.. Like I'm working with a small production company in my town and we're trying to get somewhat on the map in terms of scary movies.. It's taking forever because it's hard for the guy who made the company to get everyone together at once... And since he's using mostly student loans to make everything he doesn't exactly have much of a budget so it's been slow going on all fronts with getting any filming done but everyone who works with him is hoping to get it all underway soon... 
> 
> Also finally got my Gallbladder removed.. Fun times.. And I'm still in pain.. Lucky me!! 
> 
> My baby is SIX MONTHS OLD (Almost seven months old) now and starting to become mobile which means I have to be super extra vigilant which means not as much free time to write as I used to have... AND.. When I have had time to write I've been working on writing an actual book.. As in going to publish it for money actual book.. And think I may be a *little* in over my head with it because I'm insanely obsessed with making it perfect.. 
> 
> Basically.. I've been all over the place for weeks... Only having enough time to Post things I already had ready to upload and reviewing fics that I'm reading.. Other than all that I haven't had time for my fanfictions.. But I'm trying to get back to my fanfictions so they don't get neglected.. But it might be some time between Chapters for a little while at least till June because the filming thing I'm working on will hopefully be done by the end of May and it will take a while before we could film again because the guy is basically funding everything out of pocket and with student loans and I will hopefully have gotten halfway to finished with my book by then (I'm hoping to publish in the Fall)..

|MARLA MCGIVERS|

Someone had dared to ask her what use there was for a Historian on HUMAN History now with Earth gone.. Really she normally wouldn't have wasted her breath on addressing such an idiotic question and she got asked what use her choice of Career Track was to Starfleet quite offten.. But now that Earth was destroyed and with it so much history and culture, she felt that her choice of Career Tracks was quite possibly one of the most useful to not just Starfleet but to the continuation of the Human Race as a whole.. 

She had been rather short with Lieutenant Faraday from Engineering when he had asked that question and she was now in her own little corner huffing to herself about the kinds of imbeciles Starfleet had allowed to bear a Rank.. 

She heard someone approaching and she was about to let loose and tell Faraday off for following her, but when she popped out of her corner and yelled "Leave me alone, you giant twat!" she found herself shouting into the face of a bewildered Carol Marcus..

"Oh!!.. Carol!!.. I'm so sorry! I thought you were that imbecile Faraday!"

"Um.." Carol still looked stunned by the sudden outburst "Nnnnoooo... I'm me.. I think.. Pretty sure I'm me.." she replied as she looked at her own hands to be sure that she was indeed her.. And Marla could tell she wasn't being snarky or sarcastic.. No.. The poor woman was in shock.. And now Marla felt intensely guilty.. She had been an orphan from an early age and hadn't had any friends Who weren't in Starfleet and her only true love was Human History.. The destruction of Earth hadn't hit her the same way it was hitting so many others.. Others who had lost people when Earth was destroyed..

"Oh, hun.." She said sympathetically as she wrapped her arms around Carol "Of course, you're you.."

"I sent a Communication to my dad.. I had to.. I had to know that I at least still had him." Carol cried.. "I thought I lost him too.. But.. He finally answered.. He answered.. He's still there.. I still have him.. But everyone else.. Everyone else is gone!" Carol sobbed "My mom.. My gran.. Gone!! All gone!!"

"There, there.. Let it all out.." Marla was honestly at a loss as she patted Carol's back, but she had seen this method of comforting others in several old Terran movies so she hopes it was working to comfort the distraught Carol.. In all honesty Marla was pretty sure Carol didn't notice one way or the other because she seemed to cry just as steadily as before no matter how Marla tried to comfort her..

Maybe if she took Carol's mind off of things somehow?.. Lots of old Terran movies also showed that to be something that works to help comfort distraught individuals... Marla was no psychologist but it was worth a shot..

Marla found a small shop on the Space Station that served Terran Coffee.. Of course the prices were suddenly outrageous because no Earth meant no Terran Coffee Beans aside from the ones grown on a few Outpost or Homestead Planets but there weren't many places that still grew them and the prices on them were going to skyrocket until those who made their livelihoods off those beans were certain that their supply wouldn't go extinct.. But no matter what.. Some Bean Blends would be gone for good once they ran out because they had been too tempermental to grow anywhere else besides Earth.. 

Sure a cup of Arabica Blend would cost a fortune.. But.. It was worth it for a sip of something that was soon going to become Human History.. And most definitely worth it to share that little piece of Human History with one of the only friends she had ever managed to make..

After a while Carol calmed down enough to talk about the Communication she had, had with her father.. Her father.. The illustrious and intimidating Admiral Marcus.. Who was on his way right now to rescue the Humans at the Space Station..

Marla took one last sip of history.. Help was coming.. All that could be done now was to sit and wait..

TBC..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Using a cellphone to type and Post this.. My hands are going numb or there'd be more..


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. From here on out there will be some blatantly obvious OC's because no matter how many times I watch (and re-watch) TOS Space Seed I can never catch a full name of one of Khan's fellow Augments.. So far I only found what I think are first names, two male's, Otto and Joaquin and one female Katti (pronounced K-augh-T.. Think "Katti rhymes with naughty and haughty and hottie.") But that's the only names I got from Space Seed.. And I didn't want to use any of the Augments who might be named in Wrath of Khan because that's not the time frame I'm aiming for seeing as right now in the story Khan just woke up so I think of it as being more like Space Seed just AU and earlier than it happened in The Original Timeline and with Admiral Marcus and not Captain Kirk.. So the Characters' in Khan's group of fellow Augments' names or rather at least three of their first names will be actual names from Space Seed butbut I have to make up their last names as well as the first and last names of every other Augment Character I use (which won't be many.. I am NOT making up SIXTY something first and last names!!).. Fair WARNING.. I do NOT have a lot of creativity when it comes to making up names for Characters!!.. So.. Dear readers you will most likely find OC's with names from other Fandoms or just some really bad made up names in various places.. I'm serious.. I might name someone Winchester or Stiles just because I'm into Supernatural and Teen Wolf.. Or even Watson or Holmes just because of how much I love BBC's Sherlock (yes, yes I have seen every Episode including "Abominable Bride".. Now.. Where's the rest of Season 4?!.. because I know there's more Sherlock stories to be told!! .. Sorry.. Getting off track!!).. anyway.. Yeah.. Don't be surprised if you find names pilfered from other Fandoms.. Or if I botch them intentionally by mixing them up with other Fandom names.. Like Harry Holmes (Harry Potter and Sherlock Holmes..) And.. No.. That's just really horrible I might mix Holmes with something else.. Oliver Holmes? (Arrow (as in Green Arrow) and Sherlock..).. It has a better ring to it than Harry Holmes does that's for sure!.. Anyway.. Hopefully I'll figure something out for the naming of the OC'S!!.. Also.. Watch for familiar names like "Crusher", "Riker", "Picard" and "LeForge"... Those might actually be important!

|MARLA MCGIVERS|

When Carol's father arrived, Carol ran to him and was clearly relieved to see that her father truly was alive and whole and by the look on the Admiral's face the Admiral was equally relieved to be able to still hold his daughter..

"Dad." Carol motioned to Marla.. "This is my friend Marla.. Marla.. This is my Dad, Admiral Alexander Marcus.."

"Pleasure to meet you Admiral." Marla greeted as she extended her hand for the Admiral to shake..

"Just Alexander, please and any friend of Carol's is a friend of mine." then the Admiral kissed her hand, living up to the reputation he had for his charm..

After Carol introduced the rest of the Humans who had made it to the Space Station with them the Admiral guided everyone onto his ship.. Seeing as it was a small ship it was cramped quarters but the Admiral being the man he was of course had a plan and that plan was to separate people into select groups of give and send each group of people on different shuttles to the nearest Outpost or Homestead Planets where Humans may still be residing and tell those people of Earth's destruction and warm them of what the Vulcan Race was trying to do.. The Admiral warned them all that no Non-Human Lifeforms were to be trusted for even the Roylans on the Space Station had looked at the Humans there like they were trying to figure out how much they could get for capturing and selling the Humans to the Vulcans or even someone else.. The Admiral stressed that the only people the Human Race could rely on were other Humans.. They had to depend on one another now in this time of catastrophic devastation.. 

The Admiral told them of a planet where they could rebuild the Human Race and he wanted to gather as many people as he could from whatever Outpost or Homestead Planets where Humans may still reside and get them to that planet and begin making plans to strike back at those who would enslave them and had already enslaved several of their fellow Humans..

Soon, Marla and Carol were the only Humans from the Space Station who were still on board with the Admiral and his people..

"Sir.." Marla addressed the Admiral.. "Is there any asignment I could do?"

"Please call me Alexander.. There's no need to be so dutiful to formality."

"My apologies, Adm.. Alexander." she corrected herself "I was just hoping there was something, anything I could do to help seeing as I'm remaining on board here with Carol."

"Of course, dear girl!.. Carol tells me you're a Historian specializing in Human History."

"Yes.. I know that most people think it's a pointless Career Track.." Marla could feel herself deflating in preparation of once again basically being told that her skills were thought to be useless.. 

"Oh no dear girl, in fact I think your choice of Career Track will come to be most useful."

"Really?" Marla asked sounding hopeful..

"Most definitely." Alexander assured her "And I have just the assignment for you."

The Admiral proceeded to tell Marla about a wonderful, miraculous discovery.. Humans who had been sent into space when intergalactic space travel was still in its infancy.. Those people had been kept in Suspended Animation for almost three hundred years and and their ship had been discovered with most of the Crew still alive and that the Commander of the vessel a Mister Khan Noonien Singh and his First Officer a Mister Joaquin Perigrew had already been woken from the Suspended Animation and that the Admiral would very much appreciate it if Marla could help to acclimate their new friends to the future they were finding themselves in because with Earth destroyed the Admiral needed e everyone to pitch in and he didn't have time to hold the hands of someone who was centuries behind the rest of what little of Humanity had survived.. And of course Marla happily agreed..

Men who had lived during the beginning of intergalactic space travel!!! This asignment was everything she could have hoped for as a Historian!! It was sad that Earth was gone because it would have been nice to show the twenty-first century Men how much the world they had lived in had changed since their time..

"Khan.. Joaquin.. This is Marla.. She is a Historian on Human History And she will be helping the both of you catch up to present times so that you can help out here.. And I do of course need your help just like how in turn you will come to need my help.. Because if I can't find a way to contact the rest of what's left of Section Thirty-One then I might not ever be able to obtain the rest of the codes that will allow us to safely unlock the rest of the Cryo-Tubes and awaken the rest of your fellow Crew Mates... So gentleman we need to work together or none of us will get anything we want in the end."

Marla was stunned speechless.. She had heard whispered rumors of Section Thirty-One but she had never thought she would hear actual confirmation that it really existed and from none other than an Admiral at that!!.. And the way the Admiral had spoken to their "new friends" had made it sound like they weren't friends at all!! It was almost like the Admiral didn't trust Khan or Joaquin.. 

It all made Marla wonder if maybe she was getting in over her head with accepting this assignment...

TBC..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. I decided to make this Timeline's/Universe's Marla a bit smarter and a little less of a doormat.. Of course this Khan is a little less of an abusive drama queen.. So it all evens out..


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING for male Augment on normal female Human abuse.. But the normal female Human is a bit tougher and smarter than her TOS conterpart.. And Khan may seem like a bag of dicks during certain parts in this Chapter but in reality he has to test for weaknesses and when he doesn't find the weaknesses he needs in Marla, he brushes it off, adjusts his plans and moves on...

|Khan Noonien Singh|

Khan had thought the Admiral to be a smarter man than to asign a stary eyed young woman to "acclimate" himself and Joaquin to the twenty-first century, it was like the Admiral was just asking for Khan to take over his ship.. 

What had really surprised Khan was when Admiral Marcus had allowed HIM to wake Joaquin from Cryo-Stasis when surely the Admiral had to have known that two Augments could overpower everyone on the ship without any help.. But the Admiral had been smarter than Khan had given him credit for because he and Joaquin had searched the ship and the rest of their fellow Augments just weren't on board... Basically they needed Admiral Marcus alive and cooperative (for now) if they wanted a chance at finding the rest of their family..

It had been three days since the Admiral had assigned the young Lieutenant Marla McGivers to "help" the two Augments who were now awake and as ashamed as Khan was to admit it, ill adept with the present day technologies..

But to their credit, he and Joaquin were learning in leaps and bounds.. And the Admiral, fool that he was, allowed both Khan and Joaquin to have access to the ship's engineering schematics via the guests' access to the Unclassified bits of the ship's computerised libraries..

And of course Khan had, had plenty of time to get the young stary eyed Marla wrapped around his little finger and eating out of the palm of his hand.. And she of course would have a key part to play in Khan's plan a to take over the ship.. 

It had started with him "subtly mentioning" that the way she did her hair made her look uptight then he had "asked" her to allow him as he already had his hands diving in to rearrange her hair before she could answer one way or the other.. He had guided the stunned girl to a mirror as he pulled a few curls free telling her how much better she would look if her hair was done to look softer, more relaxed.. The girl had broken out of her stunned state and removing his hands from her person she had declared that she preferred her way of doing her hair because to her it was comfortable.. When Khan had seen her again and her hair was once again done in the way that SHE preferred Khan had let slip to Joaquin (making sure to be just loud enough for Marla to overhear him as he whispered) what a shame it was that a strong, beautiful young woman felt the need to keep herself so rigid and uptight, that he would love to see her be able to cut loose and relax and Joaquin knowing what game his Commander was playing whispered (of course loud enough for Marla to overhear him) that he agreed, to see the young Marla cut loose and relax would make an already beautiful young woman extraordinarily desirable.. It was such a shame that she kept herself looking so uptight because it made a young man such as Khan feel like he could not approach her to ask to formally court her.. The next time after that when Khan saw Marla her hair was down..

"You changed your hair for me." Khan had remarked and Marla had just smiled coyly like she had no idea what Khan was talking about and that the idea to change her hair had been her own and no one else's.. But after that Khan began making other small "subtle" suggestions like that she should forgo desert .. because she wouldn't want her mid section to get more dumpy than it is, now would she?.. Small things that added up and put Marla closer and closer to being under his thumb until he had her right where he wanted her.. And in only three days' time.. Now Khan had found the key to taking over the ship and a way to search through Admiral Marcus' things without interference because surely the man had left some kind of clue as to where the other Augments were somewhere on this ship..

He was not about to allow himself or his fellow Augments to be used as the Admiral's war machines, especially when he and his fellow Augments could be their own war machines and would absolutely love to have a Universe to conquer for themselves and of course they would love having both the Human and Vulcan Races to conquer and enslave..

When Marla arrived at his Quarters for their one on one lessons (as Khan was a skilled actor and had pretended to need additional tutoring and Marla being the sweet naive thing she was, not having any idea that Khan and Joaquin both were Augments and were both more inteligent than every conscious being on board the vessle, had of course agreed to tutor Khan one on one for an hour every day) Khan had run Marla around in verbal circles being sure to make her feel subconscious about every little thing about herself from her appearance to her intelligence until she didn't know up from down then he asked her how devoted she was to him, would she do anything he asked of her.. Marla had tried professing her love for him but the second Khan mentioned needing her to help him to take over the ship she had begged Khan not to ask THAT of her her and Khan had snapped getting physical, grabbing her hand and bending her wrist to the excruciating point of almost breaking.. After some back and forth and well employed methods of causing her to doubt herself to cause her to question why she was trying to deny him anything, Marla begged again for Khan not to ask her to do that but had been timid and less sure of herself as she gave going against him one last try and Khan had demanded she leave his Quarters..

"I'm not leaving." Marla stood her ground trying to get back in Khan's good graces..

"Fine, stay!" Khan shouted dramatically "But do so only because YOU wish it!"..

There was a bit more back and forth but Marla finally capitulated agreeing to help Khan take over the ship and find his fellow "Crew Members" (Khan found it amusing that Marla still didn't know, wasn't even inteligent enough to try to guess, that Khan and his "Crew" were Genetically Engineered Augmented Humans who were superior to regular Humans in every way and that were gifted with the ability to perform mild mind control on lesser beings like regular Humans, something Khan had been employing on Marla at every opportunity to pull her slowly into his web..)

"But.. Please don't hurt anyone.." She had begged meekly.

"Hurt anyone?.." Khan had scolded as he twisted Marla's wrist making her sink to her knees at his feet as he stood towering over her "What kind of monster do you take me for?.. How could you think that you needed to beg that of me?.. Leave me!" Khan demanded again as he released her wrist and pushed her away..

"I'm sorry!" Marla declared clamoring back to Khan.

"Leave me!" Khan shouted again.. "It is clear that you want no part of this to not be.. Part of me.." Khan added making sure to sound emotionally wounded by her words and behaviour..

"No.. I'm staying." Marla cried as she sat in a crumpled heap in the floor..

"No!.." Khan had shouted "I think you need to ASK me to stay!"

"I want to stay." Marla stated as she shifted on the floor to kneel properly "Please." she added in a whisper.. Then Khan knew he had her exactly where he needed her, she would do as he Commanded and without question.

"Very well." Khan whispered soothingly as he gently caressed her cheek.

Khan had Marla move from the floor and into a chair, being gentlemanly as he did so, there was no reason to not be kind to the girl now that she was fully under his control, th en he proceeded to tell her of how he planned to use the ship's emergency regulations against the ship's Crew.. Mainly the strategy of using Non-Lethal Neuron Gas against intruders.. He would trap the ship's Crew on The Bridge and then trick Admiral Marcus into giving the Command to flood the section Khan and Joaquin were in with the Neuron Gas to try to knock Khan and Joaquin out and retake control of the ship except the Neuron Gas would be rerouted and when the Command was followed the Admiral would have unknowingly had The Bridge flooded with the Neuron Gas instead, knocking out only the Crew of the ship so that Khan and Joaquin could take over the ship "peacefully", "without anyone getting hurt" and of course he would be magnanimous enough to give everyone on board a chance to follow him (conveniently leaving out the fact that if they refused he would have them put one by one in the Decompression Champer to die a horribly painful, crushing and suffocating death while the rest were forced to watch on a view screen and know what would happen to them if they continued to refuse to follow him).. 

Marla nodded that she understood her part in the plan.. She was to ensure everyone besides the guards at Khan's and Joaquin's doors would be trapped on The Bridge, Khan and Joaquin would handle the guards at their doors themselves all Marla had to do was her part and everything would be okay.. Khan kept reassuring her that no one would be harmed (unless they refused to follow him.. But Marla didn't need to worry her pretty little head about that.. Or her dear friend Carol.. Khan wasn't a cruel man, even if the young Carol refused to follow him he could always employ the same mild mind control techniques he had used on Marla, controlling a grief ridden mind was easier than controlling the mind of someone who wasn't emotionally compromised, after all and he had a feeling that Carol would fall under his control faster than even Marla had and dear Marla wouldn't have to loose her friend)..

Marla looked as if she were in a trance (and she most likely was.. Poor, unintelligent, weak minded thing that she was and all) as she drifted out of his Quarters to go complete her task..

Khan waited long enough for Marla to do her part, he knew that Joaquin was so well acquainted with the plan that Joaquin would know when to make his own move to complete his part in the plan... When Khan was certain that Marla had, had enough time he hacked open his locked door and prepared to knock out the guard there.. But when he sprung out of his Quarters to attack he came face to face with a phaser wielding Admiral Marcus who had a full Security Team accompanying him and just to Marcus' left a Security guard held an unconscious Joaquin and just to Marcus' right stood a decidedly smug and not at all in a trance or at all under his control Lieutenant Marla McGivers..

Marla pulled the collar of her shirt aside revealling a tiny metalic computer chip of some kind "It's a Nuero-Transmission Blocker.. It keeps out beings who are able to try to employ mind control techniques of any kind." Marla stated smugly "Did you really think I was so stupid that I wouldn't have some kind of idea what you and Joaquin are?.. Didn't you pay attention when you were told I was a Historian on Human History?!.. Of course not.. You are so full of yourself thinking you're superior to the rest of Humanity that you didn't even know that I have a particular intrest in Historical Dictators like Napoleon or that I of course would figure out that Khan Noonien Singh was a twenty-first century Dictator who along with his fellow Augments was exiled from Earth some three hundred years ago!.. Did you think that Admiral Marcus would really let someone in the same room with you if they weren't aptly advised of the kind of threat you might try to prove to be and weren't prepared to defend themselves and this ship and this ship's Crew against that threat?.. I've been playing you from the moment you thought I had changed my hair for you, biding my time until I knew what your plan was so I could take it to Alexander and we could stop it before you had a chance to put it into motion.".. 

"Admiral Marcus.. I wish I could say that this wasn't a surprise.. But.." Khan gestured nonchalantly at the unconscious Joaquin "I am in fact surprised."..

The Admiral did not look amused.. "If you so much as think of trying to pull another stunt like this, I won't be able to guarantee the safety of the other Augments.. So.. Are you gonna play nice until we find a solution that will please all parties involved, or are you gonna try to cause more trouble?"

"I see no other choice but to play nice." (for now).. "I won't try to cause any trouble again." (anytime soon that is.. Rome wasn't built in a day and plans have to be thought of before they can be ironed out and all that jazz.. It would take time before he could attempt another Coup.. For now he had to resign himself to the longhaul of being stuck in a passive agressive stalemate with a man who only thought that he held all of the key pieces) .. He gave Marla a nod showing that she had impressed even him..

So.. Young Marla was not as weak as Khan had believed her to be after all.. And it appeared the girl was just full of delightful surprises.. That was quite alright, Khan could indeed most definitely respect that, in fact it endeared young Marla to him for real this time and as more than just a pet to amuse him with its bumbling stupidity.. No.. The girl had the makings of a formidable Queen, he would most definitely have to spare her when he came up with another plan to overpower everyone on the ship and take control.. He just had to bide his time, readjust his plans and move on...


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everytime I go to add a New Chapter or Edit a Chapter I'm so afraid that I'll accidentally hit the Delete button.. Like it's becoming a real paranoia of mine.. I do NOT trust my clumbsy thumbs especially since my hands go numb after writing for so long.. And yeah.. This is being written on and Posted with a cell phone.. Autocorrect can sometimes be as menacing as it is helpful.. Like when the word "with" keeps coming out "28th" because of Autocorrect keeps doing that to me and I don't always catch it or "ass" comes out "add" or "was" .. And.. Various other things that Autocorrect screws me over with when I'm too tired and my hands are too numb for me to notice which is why I have to go back over and Edit a Chapter about five times after Posting and continuously living in fear of accidentally hitting the Delete button.. Accidental deletion is a real fear so please dear readers download the story, screen shot it or something, anything so if that happens and I start wailing like a scalded cat someone out there will have everything that might be lost (I would dowload it myself but my cell phone is already filled up with necessary apps like Microsoft Word, WattPadd and so on that I need for writing my book and no my book isn't going to be Published straight off my phone unless I absolutely have to do that but having those programs helps with when I'm out and about and need to jot down ideas that hit me out of nowhere or jot down little factoids I find in my daily life that I think might need to make it into a story.).. Basically having to write and publish my fanfiction with a cell phone is a pain but I have no choice because I have no internet connection (can't afford the bill right now) and I can't always make it to the library because lately it's been raining almost everyday and I don't want to drag the baby out in that kind of weather since I'd be walking and not driving as I can't drive for medical reasons.. So it's slow going on all writing fronts.. And it will be even slower now that one of my kids accidentally deleted an entire folder of information and notes that I was using as research material as well as story plotting ideas from my laptop's desktop screen.. Fun times..

|MARLA MCGIVERS|

It didn't take long before the illustrious and intimidating Admiral Marcus who had a reputation for his charm, as Marla had once thought of him, showed his true colors.. And those colors painted an ugly picture.. Admiral Marcus was a Warmongering, Fame Seeking, Power Hungry, Maniac whose plans included the genocides of every Entity that wasn't a Species that had originated on Earth.. In other words he was a Dictator of the worst sort... At this point Khan was beginning to look like an upstanding citizen next to Marcus.. And Marla was just about done, so very done with both Marcus and Khan because of all the chest puffing, feather fanning, peacocks that were fighting over territory .. What territory?.. The vast expanse of SPACE?.. Earth was gone and what was left of the life that originated there like HUMANITY, dogs, cats, rodents, insects, horses, cows, fish, arachnids, corn, tomatoes, potatoes, oak trees, pine trees, dandelions, anything left of life from Earth was SCATTERED, some on board shuttles, starships and space stations, on Worlds like Omicron Ceti Three and Deneva or on little no name balls of dirt, Outpost or Homestead Planets that only had small populations of people and just enough "comforts from home" like dogs, cats, cattle, horses and crops, to sustain only those people.. There was no territory left to fight over, not really because Humanity would have to struggle to just survive no matter where they eventually ended up landing and they would have to eventually land because the food supplies as well as the Dilithium Crystals on the shuttles, Starships and Space Stations wouldn't last forever everything like plants, insects, arachnids, mammals, reptiles, Aquatic Life and Fowls of both land and air that had originated on Earth and had survived Earth's destruction were now endagered and on the brink of extinction.. It wasn't just Humans.. It was like neither Marcus nor Khan were getting any of that through their thick skulls.. The weren't understanding that instead of these passive aggressive back and forth territorial displays and the constantly trying to prove that they were the dominant male and all of threatening to hunt down and kill anything that wasn't once Terran was actually pretty much doing NOTHING at all except showing what assholes they are.. Both Marcus and Khan were being utterly useless.. They should be focused more about Conservation and Survival.. About gathering every resource at their disposal and find a place that was more than just "habitable" for Humans but a place where Humanity could REBUILD, a place where what was left of their animals and crops could THRIVE and MULTIPLY.. 

But no.. Khan and Marcus wanted to constantly dance around the issue of who should be in charge of who should get to rule.. Khan saying he was quite litteraly genetically engineered, bred and born specifically to be a ruler and constantly trying to (passive aggressively and underhandedly) undermine Marcus at every turn while Marcus would simply say he was in charge because of his Rank and his years of experience in present day times, chest puffing, feather fanning, birds (more like Bird Brained idiots) the both of them and nothing useful or at the very least any kind of constructive was being done and there wasn't even a real plan in place for anything of the sort.. Marcus was all about light lighting the beacons because Gondor calls for aid and all that.. And Khan was all about conquering the Cosmos while Marcus was all about annihilating almost everything in the Cosmos.. The War Machine going toe to toe with the Warmonger and Marla was one hundred percent done with both of their self-absorbed asses..

Going to war would only bring Humanity even closer to extinction..

So.. If the the people who should be using the powers of their Ranks and Statuses of being a Superhuman Augment to put their heads together and call the shots and actually get something done that would actually be helpful to the continuation and survival of not only the Human Race but every cat, dog, bird, mouse, insect, arachnid, fish, reptile, tree, flower and blade of grass that managed to survive Earth's destruction then someone else had to be the one to do it..

It was time for a Mutiny that neither the War Machine or Warmonger would see coming..


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know y'all are probably hating me for all this back and forth.. But it's time to check in on what's happening on The Enterprise.. We'll get to see what's all going on with Marla, Admiral Marcus, Khan and Carol Marcus later.. And I still haven't forgotten about Spock Prime or Keenser..

|SPOCK|

He felt something precious and irreplaceable inside his T'hy'la's mind snap, watched the beautiful shimmering threads of gold, blue, green and silver that was intertwined and glowing slowly dim and unwravel as the slowly muting colors became unwoven, watched as the threads frayed.. Watched as what could have, would have, should have been the strong healthy thread of their Bond.. broke apart quite possibly to never be repaired.. The Bond had been instantaneously formed the second Spock had slipped into Jjjiii.. Kkkii.. His T'hy'la's mind.. Did he even deserve to call the beautiful man that he had broken by name, did he deserve to get to call the beautiful man that he had broken T'hy'la after what he had done?.. And just as quickly as it had formed it had broken..

He tried to hold the few still glowing strands of the Bond, wanted to weave them back together again, wanted to help them thrive, but as he touched them they shriveled at his touch and became shadows and dust..

He had done this.. He had broken something so sacred. something that may have truly been the only beautiful piece of The Vulcan Race's ancient history from before Surak that could have been saved and Spock had brutally and effectively snuffed it out and now the only history of the Vulcan Race from before Surak that was left was the ugly and bitter one of enslaving others that the Vulcan High Council was trying to rewrite now.. 

He fought to break out of his tortured T'hy'la's mind because the pain of the newly formed Bond being broken almost the second it formed had been immense.. For both him and the one whose mind he had torn apart in his violent desire for conquest and domination..

When he finally pulled out of the meld Kirk (for what else could he call this man?) wailed in agony and tried to writhe away but he could not do so as he was still bound..

The Human turned his face away as tears started to cascade in earnest..

"I hate you.".. Kirk whispered venomously then the Human began sobbing brokenly..

The only response Spock could give for that was to hang his head in grief and shame because he knew, he had felt Kirk's hatred pouring out in the meld as the Bond unraveled.. And.. He found that he had given himself plenty of sufficient cause to hate himself as much as Kirk hated him if not more.. 

 

When Kirk tried to curl in on himself but could not due to being bound, Spock chastised himself and immediately released the man from the bindings as well as releasing him from the collar.. Then he pulled the covers up over the man's naked form..

Kirk shuddered and curled in on himself using his forearms to hide his tearstained face from view..

Spock looked over to the cups of ejaculate that he had collected by force from the unwilling Human And found that he could not deposit Kirk's seed in the Sperm Bank that what was left of The Vulcan Science Academy was creating to store donated sperm from the Human Subjects.. He did not want to be responsible for more of his T'hy'la's children being brought into this Universe and his T'hy'la not getting to hold or perhaps not even get to know about the children.. 

He disposed of the cups of ejaculate into the shute that led to the incinerators..

He sat in the floor far away from the bed and let the anguish wash over him every time Kirk could not hold back a pained whimper.. It was torture knowing that his T'hy'la was suffering both physical and mental anguish and that he could not even try to comfort the man because he was not worthy, because he was the cause of that anguish..

He should have provided for his T'hy'la he should have protected his T'hy'la but instead He had abused and raped his T'hy'la both physically and mentally and it was he that his T'hy'la needed protection from.. 

He found some of Captain Pike's clothing that might fit Kirk better than clothing made to fit Spock's narrower and slightly taller physique.. He did not want Kirk thinking that he had to remain naked.. Feeling like he had provided at least something for his T'hy'la Spock left the room and went to The Bridge to check on how the repairs to the ship were going so that Kirk could utilize the privacy to shower and clothe himself and use the replicators to get himself something to eat while Spock was away..

When Spock commed down to Engineering to check on the progress of the repairs a young sounding Vulcan Male told him that there was an escaped Human undoing all of their work and that the Human in question had been loose and managing to evade capture since the Vulcans had taken over The Enterprise..

This confused Spock .. All Human Crew Members and their family members that were still on board at the time the Vulcans seized control of The Enterprise were all accounted for.. But there was one Human that had not been registered as a Crew Member or put on a Duty Roster and was not a family member to any of the Human Crew.. It was the Human stowaway that Kirk had brought with him when he had managed to sneak back on board by Teleporting onto The Enterprise while The Enterprise was at Warp Speed.. The Human stowaway that Kirk had brought on board had managed to escape being taken to the Mess Hall with all of the other Humans besides Kirk, Pike and The Human Medical Staff that had been on The Enterprise..

The loose Human in Engineering was Sabotaging the work done by the Vulcans that Spock himself had sent there to handle the repairs and now an Armed Photon Torpedo was jammed diagonally in a Launching Tube and Spock was the only Vulcan on board qualified to disarm it and if Spock did not Disarm it in time the Armed Photon Torpedo would Detonate, blowing up the ship and taking those on board The Enterprise with it..

 

TBC.. (P.S. .. Is Scotty really the reason an Armed Photon Torpedo is jammed in a Launching Tube?.. Would Scotty risk damaging his Silver Lady, would he really endanger everyone on board The Enterprise including his fellow Humans?.. Just what IS going on down in Engineering?)


	16. Chapter 16

|SPOCK|

As he moved into the deepest bowels of Engineering where the ship's emergency access to the ship's Weapons' Bays were he could hear the Scottish accent of the man that Kirk had brought on board with him..

"Nay, you can'naugh be putting your hands where they doe'naugh belong!" Spock could hear the Scotsman exclaim..

It was obvious that at least one Vulcan had managed to capture the stowaway that Kirk had brought on board with him..

Spock felt his stomach lurch as he began to think that he may walk in to see the Scotsman being sexually harassed or even assaulted if that Vulcan had decided to stake a Claim right then and there.. And Spock found himself feeling even more nauseous as he realized that there would be nothing he could do to help the Scotsman if he did walk in on him being sexually harassed or assaulted.. 

"I tole yea'e best be keeping your hands off of tha'!"

Spock's heart clinched in his side as he realized with more clarity than he has had in days that he was truly a monster, he could not stomach listening to a Human being sexually harassed or assaulted and yet only two point nine hours ago he had been sexually harassing and sexually assaulting a Human no differently than the Vulcan he was about to walk in on was harassing or even assaulting a Human right this moment...

"Stop yey grrruey'ate bloody imbecile or you'll kill us all!"

That gave Spock pause as clearly he was wrong about what he would be walking in on..

"Therrrre's alllrrr'rey'dy a Torpedo abough' ta blow us all ta smithereens! Yey've done ennou' damage as it is! What in good GOD'S name are yey doin now?!" he could hear the Scotsman yell then there was the sound of a scuffle.. 

Spock finally reached the area the noise was coming from.. The Scotsman was struggling with two largely built Vulcan Males while a slimmer built Vulcan Male was pusing every button, pulling every lever and flicking every switch on the Backup Console of Controls for The Enterprise's Weapon's Systems.. 

 

The slimmer built Vulcan Male looked up as Spock entered the room and pointed a phaser at Spock as if he had been expecting Spock to arrive precisely at that moment, then, as if to answer the Scotsman's question, said "Destroying what is left of The House of Surak once and for all so that The House of Radak may prosper!"... 

 

TBC..


	17. Chapter 17

|SPOCK|

 

What is cast out?.. An outcast.. Both question and answer in the meaning of a name..

Radak had been born at a time when Surak's Principles were beginning to be adopted as a way of life for all Vulcans... 

But Radak had been born as son to Teskav "deviant blood" and he had been raised to hate everything The Principles of Surak stood for.. 

By the time Radak had grown into adulthood those who had wanted to go back to the old Pre-Reform Vulcan ways had followed Radak and together they had, had a small uprising.. 

Radak's uprising had brought about Teskav's death at the hands of Surak's son S'chn who had, had no choice but to kill the crazed Vulcan Elder in self-defense and Radak had sworn vengeance against The House of Surak (whom he has already hated every last member of anyway simply for the principles they were convincing more and more Vulcans to live by each day) for the death of his father..

When Radak and his followers had been captured they had been banished, exiled to one of the harshest enviroments on Vulcan to show them that Logic and Pacifism were not bad things to live by for without Surak's Principles their lives would have not been spared at all.. And it had not taken long for most of Radak's followers to leave Vulcan altogether and everyone knew the story of what had become of them..

Romulans.. 

But Radak had been stubborn and prideful clinging to even the harshest environment on Vulcan because Vulcan had been his home, it had been the planet he was born on and it would be the planet he would die on and with Radak had stayed a hundred of his followers..

The House of Radak must have survived that harsh environment and carried on, must have grown and now it was descendants of The House of Radak who were the majority.. It must be why such an illogical vote to enslave Humanity for Breeding Purposes had even made it to The. Vulcan High Council in the first place.. Someone who had, had a Seat on The Vulcan High Council for decades must be a descendant of The House of Radak or in allegiance with someone else who is.. It would not be the first time that an enemy sleeper cell had almost completely dismantled the Post-Reform Vulcan way of life...

Except now with Vulcan gone and more Vulcans wanting to go back to The Pre-Reform Vulcan ways of life than there had been in centuries those trying to dismantle the peaceful and logical ways that Surak's Principles had helped to create might finally be successful..

As Spock looked at the phaser pointed at him he thought on his own actions as of late and thought..

Perhaps those wanting to dismantle everything Surak's Principles had put into place were already successful and he has been one of those to help tear apart everything Surak had ever stood for..


	18. Chapter 18

|JIM|

As soon as he was sure that Spock was gone and wouldn't be back for some time he began struggling against the weaknesses of his exhausted and wounded body to climb out of the bed his bastard of a captor had been keeping him in..

He was eventually able to work his way to standing up on shaking legs but actually trying to walk was something else altogether..

The pain that was ratcheting through him from unmentionable and unimaginable places was doing its damdest to cripple him..

He powered through it, reminding himself that he's been in this kind of situation and had to fight against this kind of pain before, if he hadn't been able to do it back then he never would have made it off of Tarsus IV alive and if he couldn't do it now he would remain Spock's slave to be raped and abused at Spock's whim but worse than that the Human Crew Members, the Human family members of the Human Crew Members, they were in danger of being enslaved to be raped and abused by whichever Vulcan "chose them" and he can't just wallow in how much he's hurting because he isn't the only one who will suffer at a Vulcan's hands ..

He knows it isn't up to just him to be a hero.. There is no "I" in "Team".. He needs others he can trust to help get some kind of escape underway..

But first.. How the ever loving hell is he going to get out of the room?

Because looking at the Locking Mechanism on the door tells him that the Panel no longer accepts Code.. It has to have a BioReading to prove that those wanting or needing in or out is Vulcan before it can be opened.. Probably to keep the Humans from escaping and taking back over the ship if he's right and the Locking Mechanisms on every room has been changed to these..

If only he had some kind of Biological Material from a Vulcan.. Jim wants to laugh at Spock's idiocy for thinking that the kid who had hacked and beat his perfect little unbeatable scenario couldn't open doors with locks like these when Spock had left him with a key that will open all of them..

Jim decided to forgo the clothes that Spock had left for him... Any kind of Starfleet Uniform might draw unwanted attention.. So he decided to raid Spock's closet.. Not for a Starfleet Uniform, which from Spock's closet wouldn't fit him anyway, but one of Spock's many Vulcan Robes.. He knew a bit about Vulcan culture after that Mind Meld in the cave on Delta Vega so he knew a simple robe would draw the least attention as a more formal robe had embroidering things like the House or Clan a Vulcan belonged to, sometimes even the name of the Vulcan who the robe belonged to and Jim couldn't very well go around wearing a robe that identified him as Spock when all of the Vulcans on the ship probably knew what Spock looked like.. So Jim picked a robe that was casual but not so casual that it looked like Sleep Robes.. He knew a little about Vulcan culture but it was just That, a little.. Actually.. Very little.. So he hoped that the robe he picked wouldn't bring him unwanted attention his golden hair and blue eyes would do that enough as it was that he didn't need to add to the things that would make him stand out..

He looked around and found that one of the empty Sample Collection Cups that Spock hadn't gotten around to using had rolled under the edge of the bed's footboard.. Spock may have suddenly decided against using Jim's sperm but goddamn if it meant escaping this hell and getting other people out with him Jim would not be above using Spock's..

Jim felt awkward and disgusted as he squatted over that cup trying to scoop Spock's ejaculate out of his rectum.. He just hoped that whatever bits of his own Biological Material that made it into the cup along with Spock's wouldn't throw off the locks.. Since Spock was part Human and hadn't seemed to have trouble Jim could only hope that the Biological Material in the cup would be mistaken for only Vulcan-Human Hybrid BioReadings or he could have serious trouble..

Once he had enough Biological Material in the cup to unlock every single door on this ship (which.. Ew..) and then some he resisted the siren song of a good shower (more important things like getting free to check off of his to do list) and dressed in the robe he had chosen from Spock's closet.. Then he used his non-ejaculate covered hand to finger comb his blond locks over the tips of his ears.. There were blonde Vulcans, Jim just had to hope that the odds of there being at least one blonde Vulcan on the ship were high enough that no one would think to look twice at him.. After all the doors were supposed to be locked to where no one other than Vulcans could enter or leave a room so it wasn't like the Vulcans would expect to find a Human in the halls of The Enterprise without a Vulcan there dragging them along..

Jim swiped his ejaculate covered hand over the BioReading Panel and held his breath.. Moment of truth.. Would the door open?..

He released a relieved sigh as he heard the click of the door unlocking.. He tucked his hands inside the sleeves of the robe hiding the Sample Collection Cup and his hand that was covered in unsavory fluids and put one foot in front of the other and thanked whatever deity was watching over him for every step that he took and wasn't immediately stopped or tackled by a Vulcan who had seen past his ruse.. (but seriously.. WHERE was that deity when he could've used the help to keep this mess from happening in the first place?)...

Jim went straight for Bones' Quarters.. If there was anyone he could trust without question to help him get all of the other Humans off The Enterprise it was Bones..

TBC..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But didn't Sarek say that he was going to try to acquire larger living Quarters for Leonard, Joanna and himself?.. *facepalm* 
> 
> Looks like Bones might not be there when Jim comes knocking.. Here's to hoping that if anyone is there that they're a friendly!!..
> 
> Who-if anyone, should answer the door of what used to be Bones' Quarters when Jim knocks? (oh wait.. Jim has a Jizz Skeleton Key to every door on The Enterprise.. He probably won't knock.. *facepalms again*)


	19. Chapter 19

|JIM|

He swiped his hand on the lock on his best friend's door and stumbled in as soon as it swisher open.. 

His vision was a bit blurry, trying to walk while it feels like a cactus is stuck up his ass hasn't exactly been easy..

"Bones." There should be an exclamation mark at the end of that but he hasn't got the strength or stamina to do much more than talk above a strained whisper at this point..

A blurred figure turns and it's a testament to how bad a condition Jim is in when he realises he can't make out what colors the blurry blob is wearing..

"Jim?.. Oh my GOD. What happened to you?".. That is not his best friend's voice.. It's feminine but sounds too old to be little Jo, but they know him well enough to address him as Jim.. So, that's good, right?

"I need Bones." Jim answered in a shaky wheeze as he let himself collapse sideways (so he avoids putting pressure on his sore ass) on the bed..

"Oh, you definitely need a doctor, alright.. Jesus, Jim.. What happened to you?.."

Sitting down and taking a second to rest has helped restore some of his mental faculties because now he's with it enough to at least recognize the voice that belongs to the blur..

"Uhura?" Jim asks a little guardedly because he has no idea how much she knows about the role that Spock has in the things happening and he doesn't want to upset her by telling her the guy she is (was?.. is?.. was?.. He doesn't know) dating plays a big part in helping to enslave Humanity.. Oh.. Yeah.. And he has absolutely no clue how to tell her that the guy she is (was?) dating is a rapist.. And.. Yeah.. Finding that out is bound to be upsetting..

"Yeah, Jim.. It's me.." she replied "God.. Your face.. You.. You're.. Jesus.. You're bleeding.. Everywhere.. You're bleeding everywhere."

"Sorry."

"No, no.. That's not what I mean.. I just... Is there anywhere I can touch you that it won't hurt you?"

"My right shoulder is probably the least wrecked part of my body right now.. Why?"

"Cause I need to help you clean yourself up some if I'm gonna call Leonard in here.. He might bring Joanna with him.."

"Right.. Wouldn't want Jo to see me like this.."

"Right."

"What are you doing in Bones' Quarters, anyway?" Jim asked "And where the hell is Bones?"

"Spock's father found Living Quarters that would be large enough for the three of them and.."

"That son of a bitch!.. He better not lay one finger on.."

A firm hand clamped down on Jim's right shoulder and a warm damp piece of cloth began being dabbed at his face and neck. "Jim, Jim.. It's not like that.. Sarek took him and Joanna in to protect them, the same way T'Pau did with me, Sulu and Chekhov.. Not all the Vulcans are okay with what's going on and they're doing what they can to protect us and working on finding a way to get us free.."

"Well, I've found a way to get us free right now.. I need you to call Bones and everyone else you can safely get a hold of and have them meet us here."

"That means Sarek and T'Pau have to come too.. Humans can't just move around the ship without a Vulcan accompanying them."

"I figured as much... It's okay.. If you say they're trying to help us then I trust your judgement.. And Yeah.. It probably would be for the best if Sarek and T'Pau left with the escapees because I'd hate to find out what the Vulcans who are all for the enslavement of The Human Race will do to them when they find out that the people that were under their control escaped."

Jim took the cloth from Uhura to finish cleaning up his blood off of his face and neck "Call the others.. I've got this.. Every second counts."

"Yes, Captain."

TBC..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short Chapters but I'm writing this on my phone right now and my fingers hurt.. I for real have a bad cramp in my right thumb..
> 
> Also.. Getting all of my lost research back together is a pain and it's taking forever so I'm writing and Posting everything I can that I don't need the research for while at the same time cramming like I'm about to take an exam on my knowledge of TOS and AOS and Mirror Universe and Next Generation and Deep Space Mine and Voyager and Enterprise because there is some really plotty tie ends I want to do.. But.. At the same time.. Trying to line up so many Omage moments that will not only for into the Plot but add to it as well is beginning to feel like a burden so I might just stop with the trying to for in the Omage moments and if some Omage moments make it in they'll probably be more random and "grab bag" Omage moments than what I was planning on doing.. Of course then it will feel like all the research I had gathered was for not.. So I don't know what kinds if any more Omage moments will make it into this now..


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost a whole year since I Posted anything on this.. But I'm finally tying up a few things so that I can get back to this.. Slowly but surely.. I've just gotta ease back into it..

|T'Pau|

She hadn't wanted to leave Nyota alone in what was now Doctor McCoy's old Quarters, but Nyota had insisted that she wanted to help by packing up everything that was left in the Doctor's old Quarters so that all he and Sarek would have to do would be to retrieve the few boxes that Nyota had packed for them..

So, against her better judgement she left Nyota to help pack McCoy's old Quarters while she rushed to the Mess Hall as she had been Commed by one of the few Vulcans still loyal to her Clan and told that a young Human Male who was very obviously under eighteen had almost been sexually assaulted..

When she got there, she had to physically intervene to break up an altercation where the young Human Male was at the center with bruises and a split lip marring his face..

"Remove yourself from my sight at once." She commanded the Vulcan Male who had attempted to commit the forbidden offense..

The young Human male looked defiant and unafraid, his spirit was clearly far from being broken..

"What is your name child?" she asked the boy.

"My name isn't any of your business, lady and I'm not a child." The boy replied with understandable anger evident in his voice.

"I see." T'Pau stated calmly with a subtle nod.. "If you are not a child, then how old are you?"

"Also none of your business.." the boy looked as if he were about to go on a tirade that would no doubt include colorful expletives..

T'Pau headed him off by interrupting him..

"You may claim you are not a child and that it is not my business to know your name or your she.. But it is obvious that you are under eighteen Terran Years of age which makes you my responsibility unless you have a parent or guardian with you on this ship, which I doubt that you do as none of the adult Humans here seem to know who you are.. If you are under eighteen and without a parent or guardian then it will now be my job to keep you safe from having to experience anything like what just happened.."

The boy looked a little wary.. But he lifted his chin and looked her straight in the eyes "My name is Kevin Riley, I'm a fourteen year old orphan and I don't need some old Vulcan witch to take care of me, I can take care of myself just fine."

T'Pau couldn't help but admire the boy, his fire burned with undeniable hatred and rage.. And.. The Cause Is Sufficient "I have no doubt of your lack of need to be cared for by an old Vulcan witch and I have no doubt about your ability to take care of yourself, in fact you took care of the fully grown Vulcan Male which assaulted you quite well.. But perhaps you could walk an old Vulcan witch to her room and we could reach some kind of compromise.."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to give appropriately ample credit and Kudos to vampiric_mcd for writing ""The sun will rise.", which is the work that inspired this story 
> 
> Once again.. Here is the LINK: http://archiveofourown.org/works/108163


End file.
